Just One Chance
by Windfeather Song
Summary: Directly after the episode One More Wish, this is the story that fills up the gap between One More Wish and I'll Fight two conserining how Krillin and 18 got together. slowly snowballing into a full blown humor story. a must read!
1. Chapter 1

**Wo ho! my first story, the first of many! i hope you like it and remember to review! this is only the first chapter to keep you in suspence, the second is coming soon! there is some humor in this, but not enough to be counted for so i listed it under romance, but hopefully there will be more humor so i can put it under that catagory. well, here it is.**

It was a cold winter evening, a figure ran down the street like a wild man on fire. He had to get away from it, he just had to! His very existence depended on it! If he stood there any longer, he would be turned to stone for sure! He couldn't fight it, so the only other option was to run, run far away from what stood before him. This man was Krillin and the thing that frightened him so was none other than Android 18. He had accidentally stumbled upon her during one of his evening clear-your-head-or-die-of-worry episodes, sitting on the awning of a small building. Once they had eye contact he knew he had to get away or he would have to finally explain his feelings to her. No matter how strong or brave he could have ever been, she was the one thing that weakened him more than any other power he had ever faced. It was just the look in her eyes that stared deep within his soul like a perusing knife that was both warm and cold at the time. It was the expression on her face that was like a cross between a wounded puppy and a snarling wolf. There were just too many emotions on her face at the same time, to many feeling circling around his head of both fear and love, so much that just could not be explained, so the only option was to run. And the worse part was that she seemed to be able to read his soul and know exactly what he was going to do next. So for the fun of it, she decided to chase him, just to instill more fear in his heart, though little did she know, she will regret this later.

As Krillin ran down the street as fast as his legs could carry him, he begin to run faster when he realized that the very thing he was running from was not far behind. Getting bored of the chase and somewhat tried, 18 decided to end the game by flying ahead of him, stopping her prey dead in his tracks. It did not take long before she had caught up with Krillin and ending what was to her a game of cat and Krillin. If 18 was not as strong as she was, she would have fallen dead into the ground at the impact of the frightened Krillin. Instead, Krillin was the one to fall and all most brake his back and a lot of other parts of his body.

" Alright, get up, no need to morn your defeat, I won fair and square," said 18 half-heartedly.

"Defeat, but I…But you, But we….how was I…how did I… how did you?", said Krillin, cold, hurt, and defeated.

"Ok….. In order… yes, you are defeated, but NOTHING, I won, we were playing chase, you lost because I caught you, I flew and if you where smart, you would have flown as well", said 18, slightly annoyed.

Krillin tried to crawl away unnoticed, but if anyone has ever seen a game of cat vs. mouse, they know that the cat sees all, thus his plans were foiled again. She picked Krillin up by the back of his shirt and hung him up in the air as a mother cat would hold her kitten, only there was no love in this action.

"Ok, I'm not letting you go anywhere until you explain to me why you were running and don't you dare lie to me, because I can sense lies, and believe me, It will be the last thing you ever do in this life! And don't even think about running, because you know full well that I WILL catch you, and you don't want that, trust me, you will be sorry!", said 18, holding a fist to his chin ready to deck his lights out at any given moment.

Then something hit 18 that she though she never had, her conscious!

" Well it's certainly been all time,18", said the corrupted looking, angel version of Android 18.

" Hey, isn't there suppose to be some type of devil with you or something?", said a very confused 18.

" No, clueless, I'm not one of those dumb good and evil side things that pop up on your shoulders and try to tell you what to do, but only wind up confusing you, my name is Eight, and I'm your consensus, meaning if you don't do what I say, your going to wind up burring your self!", said the less than amused Eight.

"Ok…., so why are you here?", said 18 seeming to actually be paying attention for the first time in her life.

"Ok, listen up because I'm only going to say this ONCE. Do not, I repeat DO NOT beat the living day lights out of Krillin! He has done NOTHING to deserve the way you are treating him! I mean look at the poor guy, you frightened so bad he looks like his about to cry!", said Eight.

18 could not help but look down and feel guilty about what she had done. Krillin was just hanging there, frightened and more importantly heart broken. 18 looked down at Krillin almost directly in his face until he could almost feel her cheek against his. 18 slowly relaxed her fist and put Krillin on the ground gently.

"That's the spirit", said Eight, "Now, you may ask him why he ran, BUT DON'T YELL! Ask him softly as possible! Got it?".

"Ok, but if your wrong, I'm going to kill my self", said 18.

" Uh, um, who are you talking to?", said Krillin, still very frightened.

"Um, don't worry about it", said 18, softly, " Look, I'm sorry about earlier, but you still have to tell me why you ran, are you really that afraid of me?"

Krillin was absolutely speechless, but yet he responded with a small nod. 18 gently placed her hand on his shoulder and they walk over to the nearest bench. Krilin was still frightened, but began to calm down once he sat down.

For about ten minutes neither of them said anything, they just say there, staring at each other, wondering who will speech first, until Krillin finally spoke.

" It's been about 3 weeks since you flew away, I was worried if you were dead or something", said Krillin.

"Me?, Dead?, and exactly what would kill me?", said 18 in disbelief.

" We, you could have gotten sick or something, you know, it is -0 right now and is bound to get could colder, or you might get killed or be poisoned or rabid, or something…", said Krillin.

" Well, I don't think that Androids can get colds, and I think that I could take on an army of those pathetic humans in my sleep, and …", she was cut short by Krillin.

" By the way, where _do_ you sleep and have you found 17 yet?", said Krillin.

" Well, as for the sleeping thing, wherever I can, like on a roof or in a tree, and as for 17, well," 18 soon begin to have tears in her eyes, but she would be darned if she was going to let anyone see her crying, so to keep from any explanation, she stood up and turned the other way, but it was almost to obvious to Krillin that she was crying.

" I haven't found him yet, and I most likely never will. I'm beginning to wonder if he was even wished back with the rest of the people killed by Cell. Maybe he was too evil, or just plain too stubborn and decided to stay in HFIL, after all knowing 17 he probably liked the endless challenge of fighting people who just won't and can't die", said the heart broken 18, " leaving me alone on this horror able earth, but its not like it matters any way, even if he came back today I would still be alone for one reason….I'm good and he's still evil and I don't know If I would be able to change him."

"Wait a minute, your GOOD!?", said the now standing Krillin, " But I thought that you were still evil by the way you acted early…", he quickly covered his mouth.

" Earlier? Well if you haven't forgiven me already I will ask you again, I haven't quite gotten the hang of this "good" thing yet, but I know I definitely do not want to be evil anymore, but mark my words, at any give point I could rip this world limb from limb and rule it with an iron fist if I wanted to, but I just have not decided to yet," said a slightly more serious 18.

"Well, in case you decide to, be sure to kill me first, I don't want to be tortured, I would rather die quickly and never have to face the end of your anger, after all, I wouldn't make a good servant anyway, so I'm pretty much useless to you," said Krillin.

Even though it sounded like a joke, he was very serious.

"You can't be serious", said 18, " You mean that you would just let me kill you, no struggle, no fight, no crying, no sorrow, just let me get it over with!?"

"Well, yeah, you obviously stronger than me," said Krillin, " at any given point in time you could just rip my head of, or punch a hole right though me, or anything else you please."

18 was disgusted at the fact of even imagining such thing. She could never hurt Krillin, of all people, It would be down right Blasphemy! It would like running a knife, slowly and painfully, through a sick, wounded puppy's heart.

"How could you even think like that!", snarled 18 in disgust, "I mean who do you think I am, I cold blooded killer? I would never fight someone who I think won't be able to fight back or defend them self, I at lease want a challenge!"

That was not what she was really thinking, what she wanted to say was:_ I would never hurt you, of all people, because I know you would never hurt me_, but she could not find it within her self to do so. She was afraid, afraid that if she would allow herself to fall in love, to tell Krillin how she really felt about him, how much she loved him deep inside, she would lose him forever by some terrible twist of fate, that he would die by the hands of Dr.Gero's one assassin creations for the sake of her, and she could not allow that to happen, knowing that is how she lost everything that she ever loved, by the hands of Satan himself, Dr.Gero. No matter how much she loved him, It was because she loved him that she would never be able to tell him so, In fear that he would die like everything else she ever loved. She would rather never allow herself to love him and keep him alive, than have him die because she loved him. It just had to be this way, that _was_ the only way, _or so she thought. _

Then Krillin did something he thought he never had the guts to do.

" Would you never kill someone that could not defend themselves, or someone you love?", said Krillin ready for the beating of his life.

Krillin knew that even if what 18 said was true about not killing him, he knew that he was most likely about to be beaten to a bloody pulp by her for saying such a bold statement, but he no longer cared, for he just couldn't keep it in any longer! The images and thoughts that ran though his mind of her day and night was driving him insane! Something had to give or he would die of insanity for sure! He had to tell her now or he most likely would never get another chance.

18 just stood there, never turning around to see the look on Krillin's face, trying to handle what had just come out of Krillin's mouth. She never thought that the scared little mouse that hid in the corner when he even so much tried to talk to her, uttered the very words that she was thinking. She wanted to smack him clean upside his face, but she just couldn't seem to do it .

"Why hide the truth, 18?", said the corrupted-looking angel, Eight, "You know as well as I do that he just read your mind, admit it, your head over heals for the guy!"

" SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP! GET OUT OF MY HEAD,YOU POOR EXCUSE FOR A BANSHEE! JUST GET OUT AND NEVER SHOW YOUR FREAKY LOOKING FACE TO ME AGAIN!", yelled 18 to her conscious.

Unfortunately, she had yelled this out loud. In fact, so loud that the wind stopped blowing and it seemed as though time stood still. Birds stopped singing, and people stopped whatever they were doing to question her sanity.

" Well, if that's what you really feel about me (sniffles as a tear runs down his cheek ), then I will respect your wishes and leave", said Krillin now completely and utterly heart broken, " Well, I guess this is good bye,18".

" Wait, no, Krillin! I wasn't talking to you!", said 18 as she tried to chase after him, but it was already to late, for Krillin had already diapered into the night, heart-broken and alone.

" No, Krillin, please, don't go", said 18 in a soft voice, now heart-broken and alone as well. Soon, she swallowed her pride and allowed her self to cry, not worrying about who saw her in her moment of weakness. She didn't care anymore, because the only thing that was left for her in the world had now gone away, the one thing that keep her alive, Krillin.

" I've got to find him", and with that, she to flew off into the night, trying to feel for Krillin's ki signal, she that she could set things right. " I won't lose you, too!", and with that, she diapered.

**Second Chapter on it's way!**


	2. Brother Blues and the Trouble with Maron

**Wo Ho! Second Chapter is UP! Thank you patient fans for being so faithful, you dont know how much you mean to me! don't forget to review! i hope you like it!**

Android 18 had been searching for almost 3 days and now she was tried and lost, and somewhat hungry. (A/N: Ha! Would have never guessed that androids can get hungry, would you?). She had been heading in the same direction all the while and was beginning to think that the trail of energy she had been following was a wild goose chase. She had wandered much farther than she intended to and was beginning to feel lost.

"_There must be something I'm missing here, I could have sworn that I was on the right track," _18 thought to herself, "_maybe it's time to search by foot, after all, it's not hard to hide it the forest."_

And so she did. After many hours of seemingly hopeless searching, tripping over about 300 rocks and almost braking her nose for what seemed to be that hundredth time, she soon excepted that fact that she was completely and utterly lost. Although she was in no serious danger, the rocks and other small nuisances was her greatest enemy. No matter how smart she could have been, mother nature was smarter, and from the looks of it, showed no mercy.

" Why the heck am I so worried about Krillin! I'm an android for Pete's sake! I'm not supposed to love or have feelings! My only purpose is to kill and destroy and if I can't do that then I might as well be sent to the scrap heap and turned into some kind of washing machine or a toaster! It's as simple as that!", 18 snarled to no one in particular.

"And yet, I do seem to have feelings and I don't want to kill or destroy anymore. Am I even allowed to have my own opinion?, I'm I even allowed to decide whether or not I _want_ to kill and destroy?", 18 said to herself in a soft tone, "Am I even _allowed_ to want? Am I even _allowed_ to think? Am I even _allowed _to hope and dream?". 18 sighed, "Will I ever belong? Or am I just some abomination floating around on this earth only meant to torment, or is there something more for me out there in this seemingly endless world, and why am I thinking? I'm not supposed to think! At least not like this, how old am I anyway? Do androids age? Lets see, I was about 16 when I became an android, I have been an android for about 4 or 5 years, so that makes me about 20 years old, right?"

She soon grew tired of thinking and began her seemingly vain search again. She began walking, and walking, and walking, and walking, and walking, and walking for what seemed like forever, until something strange happened. The ground, though often betrayed her, was her only friend and it gave out on her! She fell off about a six foot cliff on the side of the mountain. She soon found that her search was in fact not in vain at all! She had fallen down a slope into the entrance of a cave. She got back on her feet to scan her surroundings.

"Were am I?", said 18.

And lo and behold, sat Krillin, on the far end of the cave. "Well, never thought he would be hiding under a rock this hole time!", 18 said to no one in particular with a slight echo.

" Oh, its you 18, come to torment me or take over the world like you planned?", said Krillin.

"I gave you my word that I would spare you if that were to be so, don't you trust me?," said 18, trying to be as serious as possible though it was obvious to Krillin that she did had no intentions of taking over the world.

Somehow, the more their paths crossed, the more they could see into each others souls.

"I know there is really no reason that you should trust me, being an android that's soul propose is to deceive and destroy," said 18.

" If you never wanted to see me again, then why are you here?", said Krillin.

"Krillin, I wasn't talking to you, it was my conscience! It she or it, or whatever that little demon was wouldn't leave me alone, and I think it took MY advise for a change instead of it being the other way are around and headed for the…..", she was cut short by Krillin.

"You…have a…..CONSCIENCE!!, but you're an android! And you can't have a…" he in return was cut short.

" Yes I have a conscience and, if I didn't, you would be dead right now. I could have very easily killed you with no remorse at all, but because I have a feelings and conscience, I spared you", said 18, trying as hard as she could to choose her words carefully, because if she said one wrong word, she would royally let the cat out of the bag. At some point she would have to, but not now, not yet.

" Well knew you had feelings, just not feelings like that", said Krillin.

18 blushed a whole new color of red. "_Well, I blew it now, might as well ditch the bag, because the cat is gone now",_ she thought to herself.

"I never said I had feelings for you, where did you get that idea?", said 18, as if that would save her now, but she had only made things worse for herself.

"_Oh, I'm dead now, that was a smart one."_

" _Wow, she must have hit her head harder than I thought, first she is imagining a conscious that won't shut up, and now she is imagining me imaging her imagining me? Wait, what did I just think and did she hit her head at all?", _Krillin thought to himself.

"Hey, uh, listen 18, do you feel dizzy or strange at all", Krillin asked.

" Dizzy?, why would I feel dizzy", 18 asked.

" Quick, what did you have for breakfast this morning?!", Krillin asked.

"Well, there was no breakfast because I spent THREE DAYS looking for YOU!", 18 said, slightly annoyed.

"Ah ha! All classic signs of a concussion!," Krillin said.

"YOU IDIOT! I DON'T HAVE A CONCUSSION! I SPEND THREE DAYS LOOKING FOR YOU AND YOU TELL ME I HAD A CONCUSSION!! I MAY HAVE TRIPPED OVER ALMOST 300 HUNDRED DOG-GONE ROCKS, BUT I DO NOT HAVE BRAIN DAMAGE, I AM PERFECTLY SANE, AND I WANT THE WHOLE WORLD TO KNOW THAT!", 18 yelled to the world.

Again, birds stopped singing, the wind stopped blowing, an time seemed to stand still to question her sanity. Her speech echoed for miles.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Somewhere far, far away….._

"Hey, jack, did you here something?", said the Canadian.

"Yeah, sounds like someone want us to know that there not insane, Bill," said Jack.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Yep, it's a concussion alright", _Krillin thought to himself.

"Hey, who said anything about you being insane? I'm just saying that you need some rest, you don't sound right, you really need a nap", Krillin said, trying to be as calm as possible, knowing that there was a skilled assassin, trained to kill, sitting only about 2 feet away from him and at the moment, she was really angry, and he definitely did not want to be mincemeat .

" Maybe your right…", said 18, almost defeatedly, " Maybe I did get a concussion, after all, I did just screamed my sanity to the world, but who died and made you a doctor?".

" Well, let's just say I had enough experience with head injuries, and some never went away, there gone alright, but I still feel them," said Krillin, remorsefully.

"Wait, are we still talking about physical injuries here, because its beginning to sound a lot like emotional injuries", said 18, curiously.

"Both"

"Ok, I'm officially bored, no need I tell me boring stories of your twisted past of fait, heart brake, and tragedy," said 18, plainly.

" Well, your definitely coherent, so I guess your ok, and I'm tired of hiding in a cave, so I guess I had better go," said Krillin. And with that he flew of.

Unfortunately, though, he did not get very far. He was sent on a one way, all expense paid trip strait back to the ground, courtesy of an old "friend".

"17?!," said 18 as her jaw dropped.

"Sis!," shouted 17 as if it was Christmas, " You're alive!", he said as he gave her a large enough hug for the record books.

" WHERE THE HECK HAVE YOU BEEN! You had me worried sick, you twerp!", said 18, braking the hug.

"Alright sis, what did this punk do to you so I can kill him for it!", said 17, pointing at Krillin, ready to blast his lights out at any given moment.

"_How, I can see the resemblance, he's just like her, only eviler ", _said Krillin, holding his aching head.

" Don't think I'm afraid to blast you, 17," said 18, holding a blast directly about a half inch away from 17's head, "Now, step away from Krillin, and don't try anything smart."

"Aw, but Sis!", said 17 like a 6 year old.

" BUT NOTHING! LEAVE KRILLIN ALONE OR SOMEONES GOING TO GET HURT!", said 18, as the blast now was bigger than 17's head.

" Aw, your no fun, what did this guy DO to you?", said 17, now not concentrating on Krillin as much.

" What ran YOU over with a train?," snapped 18 back.

" What bit YOU in the butt?"

" I'd bet you've spent the last three weeks on vacation in HFIL!"

" That's not true!"

" Is to"

" Is not"

" Is TO"

" Is NOT"

" IS"

" ISN'T"

" IS"

" ISN"T!"

" IS!"

" Is," said Krillin, sheepishly.

" STAY OUT OF THIS!," they said in unison.

" I know for a fact you were in HFIL," said 18.

" How do you figure that, 18, your dumber than I thought!," said 17, slightly annoyed.

" WELL, ITS ONLY COMMON SENCE THAT YOU WOULD BE DEAD IF YOUR NOT ALIVE!, and if you were ALIVE, I would have sensed you! And if you were DEAD, as in, NOT ALIVE, YOU WOULD BE IN HFIL, there is no way YOU could have gotten into heaven with your disposition!," said 18, trying to catch her breath.

" Well your no saint your self, 18," said 17, matter-of-factly, " I'd bet you're planning to kill that pathetic bald punk and the rest of this world right at this moment."

" What gave you that idea? You look more like someone who would destroy the world, its true, I'm not a saint or anything close to it, but will not kill innocent people anymore," said 18.

" Well, well, well, Ms. Goodie-good-do-gooder wants to win the noble peace prize, Well, go right ahead, but remember this, I love you, sis, no matter what you do," said 17, now looking directly in her eyes.

" So, I take it you weren't dead and you are good?," said 18.

" No, I was not dead, but I refuse to say I'm 'good', so no," said 17.

And with that, 17 flew off.

" I'm glad that's over," said Krillin, now back on his feet.

" Ya, me to," said 18, " It's good to know he's alive, he can be annoying at times, but I love him none the less."

" KRILLIN!", shouted a figure in the distance.

" What the heck?!," said 18 and Krillin in unison.

The figure galloped as fast as her legs could carry her over to Krillin.

" KRILLIN I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU!," yelled Maron in her usual girlish voice, squeezing Krillin nearly to death.

" I…missed…you…. too….please….can't…BREATH!," said Krillin, gasping for dear life.

" Oops, sorry," said Maron, sheepishly, releasing her grip.

18 cleared her throat loudly from the dark side of the cave to get Maron's attention, and get a little well deserved fun out of scaring people.

" AHHH! ITS…IT'S THAT ROBOT! EEK! KILL IT, KRILLIN, KILL IT!," screamed Maron from behind Krillin.

"Since when am I a ROBOT?, last time I checked, I was not a tin can, although how _would_ a dumb floozy like your self be able to tell the difference," said 18, now directly in her face.

" Well…look who's talking, DUMB BLONDE!," said Maron, Trying to come up with a good come-back.

" THAT'S IT! SHES GOING DOWN!," said a very steamed 18, holding a blast larger than life to Maron's head.

" NO, 18, WAIT!," said Krillin, "DON"T KILL HER! She's my…"

" Girlfriend?"

" Well, yeah, sort of," said Krillin, sheepishly.

" YAH! I'M HIS GIRLFRIEND, SO WATCH IT, BLONDIE," said Maron.

" Well then, don't let me ruin your happiness, I'd better leave you love birds alone, see ya, Krillin, don't forget to invite me to your wedding, I'll be sure to put black flowers on your gave," said 18, sadly.

" Wait, 18, don't go!," cried Krillin.

"_Don't leave me here_…", thought Krillin.

**Third Chapter on it's way!**


	3. No Matter What

**Wo** **Ho! Third Chapter is UP! ( insert Party Music!) Sorry if its shorter than the others, but i'm planning a bit of a climax, so i figured i should put it into it's own chapter. It's coming! anyway, enough of my blabbering, READ ON, PEOPLE! and don't forget to review!**

Everyday and night for the last week or so since her departure was like this. Alone. Cold and alone. Life just was a hopeless, spinning void for her. Something inside her just…died.

" Why…, why didn't I kill her when I had the chance," said 18 as she sat at her window in the three room log cabin that she and 17 had built about a years ago. It winter was still going strong, the days were colder, and being alone made them feel even more unmerciful.

" No, I couldn't have killed her because Krillin wouldn't have liked it, but yet, that Maron girl seemed like she was trying to prove something instead of actually protecting him."

" Hey, sis, what ya up to?," said 17.

She just stared at him. Usually, she would have snarled at him to warn him not mess with her when she was like this, but ever since that day, she no longer cared about anything. She didn't want to eat, and if she did, she would eat very little. She was like a person with both Depression, Bipolar Disorder, and pneumonia all at the same time.

" Ok….. See ya!," said 17 as he went back to whatever he was doing. There's only so much you could doing in the wilderness.

" Why am I so worried about Krillin, he's just a human!, nothing more!," she said to herself as she continued staring out the window. It was foggy and rain fell unmerciful to the ground. The fog was so thick you could ride and elephant through it and no one would notice and being late evening time didn't help. And for some strange reason… she had the mother of all headaches and a whelp on here her head as large as Vegeta's ego!

"And yet, he's not just another human, he was the only one I could interact with without running and screaming for his life, I don't blame him for being afraid, it was wrong what I did, there are so many things that I did to make him run, some many things that would have warded off any other human, but he was different, no matter what I said, he always forgave me, even if I wasn't sorry. I think he was right about that concussion thing….."

As she sat at her window, so did Krillin, almost half way across the country, he too had an acing heart. To them, it seemed like they were a world apart.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, why me? I feel like I just shot my self to HFIL, or something close to it. Now I bet Maron is going to want to marry me after that little incident," said Krillin.

_Flashback_

" _Don't leave me here….," _thought Krillin to himself as 18, his only hope flew off.

" Oh Krillin! Your so brave! You got rid of that Robo-ma-gig with without even touching her! You saved me!," screeched Maron.

" _Air head….," _said Krillin to himself.

" WHAT WAS THAT!?," yelled Maron with the ears from outer space.

" Uh, nothing Maron, nothing at all!," said Krillin, sheepishly.

" Good! Well then see you at the picnic on Saturday at Bulma's," said Maron as she hopped into her airplane and flew off.

" _How do I get my self into these things," _Krillin thought to himself.

---------------------------------------------------------------

_At Bulma's picnic……._

" Oh, Krillin! Come out, come out, wherever you are!," yelled Maron, playfully.

Krillin had persuaded Maron into playing hide and seek with him, and hoping she would never find him.

" _Oh, no! she coming!,"_ thought Krillin while hiding under a bush.

" Ah, there you are, Krillin! Look what I made for you!," said Maron, happily as she handed him the small box.

" What is it?," said Krillin, hoping it was not a wedding ring.

" Well! OPEN IT!," said Maron as here eye twitched.

Krillin opened the box to find small cake inside with red, white and blue icing that read: ' My Hero'.

" Um, thanks…..," Krillin slightly surprised, "This must have taken you hours!".

" I'm glad you liked it! I stayed up half the night making it!," said Maron, proudly thought it was obvious she was lying, " But it was a labor of love."

" Yum, this tastes great, what's in ut?," said Krillin with a mouth full of cake.

" I have no idea!"

" Well, whatever's in it…I love it!"

" As much as you love me?"

" Well….uh….sort of…."

" You….LOVE ME!," said Maron happily.

" gulps loudly _Oh no…," _thought Krillin to himself.

_End of Flashback_

" I don't love Maron, but if I tell her that who knows what will happen. She could get one of her boyfriends to kick the crap out of me, but wait, I'm one of the strongest men in the world! I could easily do the same, but who knows what might happen if I do that..," said Krillin to himself.

" I wonder what 18's doing right now," thought Krillin.

----------------------------------------------------------------

_Back at 17 and 18's lovely (not) home……._

" I wonder what Krillin's doing right now," thought 18.

" _I'd bet he hates me_……"

-----------------------------------------------------------------

_Back at the Kame House……_

" _I'd bet she hates me…."_

" and you know what! I'll never find out if I don't ask her myself……….!"

_------------------------------------------------------------------_

" _I'll never know unless I ask him…….!"_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

" _Right….,"_ begin Krillin.

_----------------------------------------------------------------_

" _Now!," _finished 18.

_------------------------------------------------------------------_

" Bye Master Roshi, gotta go!," said Krillin as he flew off.

" Now what could he be up to…, said Master Roshi to no one in particular.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

" I'm out, 17!," said 18 as she flew off.

" What's gotten into her?," said 17 to no one in particular.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

" _if she out here….," _began Krillin.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

" _Then I'm going to find him….," _finished 18.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

" _No matter what…," _thought 18, for she would just have to ignore the headache.

_---------------------------------------------------------------------_

" _No matter what…,"_ thought Krillin.

**Fourth Chapter on it's way!**


	4. An Incredible Twist Fate and Confessions

**Chapter 4 is finally up! Thank You faithful fans for being so patient! It is the funniest chapter yet so it is bound to be a treat to all of you who were waiting for the humor to arrive, and its bound to get funnier. Maron makes a reappearance in this chapter, but she is not defeated by a long shot, but expect a last stand.**

" Look, I'm not going to tell you again…GET OUT OF MY FACE OR DIE!," said a very annoyed 18 in mid-flight.

" Oh, really,… well I'm not going ANYWHERE until you tell me where YOUR going," snapped Maron back from her helicopter."

Maron had stopped 18 dead her tracks toward Krillin, literally, which did not help the headache. 18 wanted to argue, but the pain from being hit in the head by an aircraft when already having a head injury, plus the shame of being caught off guard, was getting the best of her. It was like fighting with a sprained limb. You can fight, but it hurts so badly to do so.

" I don't have time for this," and she flew around Maron as if she were a diseased carcass.

" Are you AVOIDING ME?," said Maron.

" I thought you were afraid of 'robo-majigs'," said 18, plainly, then spawned a devilish idea.

" Well I…"

" Ya, be afraid! Be VERY afraid! I am the evil robo-majig from the black lagoon! I can burn you alive with my laser-vision! Or worse! Turn you into a robo-majig as well," said 18 in the scariest voice she could concoct.

" You can turn me into a ROBO-MAJIG! AHHHHH!"

" THAT'S RIGHT"

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"'

" JOIN US…….JOIN US……JOIN US……," said 18 like a zombie, cross-eyed and everything the undead would do.

Like a bat out of HFIL, Maron flew as if she had seen the angel of death stand before her.

" Ha ,ha!….. Ow!," said 18 as she just remembered her injury. Ignoring her pain, she continued her flight.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_On the other end of the country………_

" So, punk, trying to hit my sister, ay?," said 17.

" Well, uh, you see, I, uh," said Krillin, blushing an undiscovered color of red.

" DIE PUNK!," said 17, smacking Krillin faster than the speed of light to the other side of the world, literally.

" Dumb womanizing punk, good for nothing, son of a bat," said 17 among an endless array of other derogatory comments as he flew off into the distance.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

_On the other side of the world………_

" _How do I get into these things, I'm flying faster than the speed of light on to the other side of the world! Now I'll never know if she hates me…WAIT A MINUTE!," _ thought Krillin as he sparked his best idea yet, " _I can just keep taking this route and I'll eventually end up where 18 is! Its brilliant!."_

Krillin powered full speed ahead. Although his flight would take much longer than expected, he would reach her eventually.

_The next day……_

Krillin was on a steady flight, so he decided it would be ok if he took a nap while in flight, since he did not need any power of his own to keep flying courtesy of 17.

" Ah, what a beautiful day! The birds are singing, the sun is smiling, I'm making a crash landing …..WAIT A MINIUTE! I'M CRASHING!?" He tried to stop himself, but it was already to late. He could only brace for impact. It was not long before he blacked out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

_On the not-so-far-away part of the world……._

Eighteen had spent the night in an apple tree, so breakfast was a sure thing, and tasty as well, but there is such a thing as too much of a good thing, and she learned that the hard way.

" _I knew I shouldn't have eaten that 5__th__ apple! Oh, well, at least I saved a few," _thought 18, looking down at her bag containing about 8 apples. " Man, what I wouldn't do for a peppermint right now."[1

" You see, if you would just listen to me, you would not be in this predicament! Now if I told you once, I told you twice, two apples are enough! You would have eaten to hole tree if mother nature didn't stop you!," said the once thought to be dead, Eight.

" I thought you were dead! Where the heck did you come from!?," said the bewildered 18.

" Well, if you must know, I'm not your imaginary friend, you know. You can't just wish me away. You know what they say, you can't kill a conscious.," said Eight, matter-of- factly.

" Well of your so smart, _you _tell me where Krillin is."

" How am I supposed know? I'm not Krillin's conscious. But I can tell you this, head north, that's most likely the way he headed."

" I'll take your word for it. After all, you are my conscious," said 18, sarcastically. And with that, she flew in the direction given.

--------------------------------------------------

_One hour later…._

" _This is hopeless, I feel terrible and I could have sworn that I have seen this rock a million times before. I am officially lost.," _said 18. And just when she was about to give up, something on the ground, out in the distance, caught her attention.

" _is that a dead animal?" _ thought 18, " Since when do animals wear clothes, and I've never seen animal with no nose, this can only mean one thing….KRILLN!!!!!!!."

She flew full speed towards what looked to be a carcass. As she grew closer, her worse fears became true. It was Krillin, unconscious!

" Krillin! No, please don't be dead!" He in fact was not dead, just knocked out, but unfortunately Eighteen never learned to check for vital signs, so she automatically came to the worst conclusion possible….Krillin was dead.

" Why didn't I tell you when I had the chance? Why did I have to be so mean to you? Every time you tried to show me kindness I scared you away. You saw the human in me. The real 18. And what did I give you in return? Hatred. Hatred and heartbrake. I don't blame you if you hate me. I deserve it. I'm sorry," said 18 to Krillin, holding him close, " I love you, Krillin. I always will. I hope you can hear me from wherever you are. I hope your happy up there. The last thing I want is for you to die sad. The only thing I want in the world is for you to know that….that I love you."

" _Huh? What's going on?," _thought Krillin as he came back to consciousness, "_Why is 18 crying, and more importantly, why is she holding me? And did hear that right? She loves me!?"_

" I'm sorry, Krillin, I wish I could….," 18 suddenly realized that Krillin was awake.

" 18, why are you crying?," said Krillin, confused.

" Krillin! Your alive!," said 18, hugging Krillin tight enough to squeeze the living day lights out of him.

" Can't…breath!," said Krillin.

" How much of that did you hear?," questioned 18, relinquishing her grip on the nearly lifeless Krillin.

" All of it."

Eighteen blushed a new color of red.

" So I guess you don't hate me?" said Krillin.

" Why would I? If any one, you should hate me!"

" You have every reason to hate me."

" What! I left you with the floozy!"

" I trailed after you like a puppy!"

" Oh ya?"

" Ya!"

" Well, I love you, so there!"

" Well I love you more!"

" No ,I love you more!"

" No I love you more!"

" Wait, did you say you loved me, too?," said 18.

" Ya! And I do it again!," said Krillin, though he and 18 suddenly realized this was not an aguement.

Eighteen's headache had come back to haunt her, and it was not happy. Eighteen vision suddenly blurred. It was the worse pain she ever felt. Little did she know, she did get a concusion, and one heck of a concussion at that. If she had fallen one more time on the same injury, she would have gotten amnesia or worse. She fell backwards because she could no longer tell which way was up, so falling backwards would not make much of a difference.

" 18! 18, are you all right?," asked Krillin as he quickly caught 18.

" Krillin..?," muttered 18 half-consciously.

" Yes?"

"Is this what love is suppesed to feel like…'cause it hurts."

" Don't go toward the light! Whatever you do! Don't go near the light!"

" What light?." and with that she lost total consciousness and blacked out.

Krillin suddenly noticed the huge lump on her head.

" Oh man! Why did I have to day 'concussion'?," said Krillin, mentally slaping himself.

" Don't worry. I'll have you better in no time," said Krillin, flying off toward the Kame House with 18 in arms.

**Aurthors Note [1: Its an old family remidy. Peppermint helps settle an upset stomach and headaches, and sometimes even sore throats. its just as affective as Vicks. if you don't believe me, just send me an email and i will show you the science behind it. i won't be mad, i promise. a lot of people did not believe it until they tried it. also, an un-refrigerated soft drink will help with stomach aches as well. **

**I promise chapter five will come sooner. Chow For Now!**


	5. Decisions

**Chapter 5 is up! Sorry to keep you waiting. Don't forget to review**

" Where am I?," said 18, waking up at last. For all she knew she could very well have been in a coma after the headache from heck. She looked to the other side of her bed to see Krillin, asleep with his head leaning on the nightstand.

" Earth to Krillin, come in Krillin," said 18, waving her had in front of his face, although, she acciently smacked him process.

" OW! That hurt! What was that for?," said Krillin.

" Well at least your not dead," said 18.

" Well if I was I'm glad I'm not," said Krillin.

" Anyway, what am I doing here. What happened, the last thing I rememeber was that we were argueing about something, then I blacked out."

" I don't think you realize what happened. You had a concussion and I brought you here because…."

" So… throw me off a cliff and almost kill me, ay?"

" It's not like that! You got a concussion because…"

" Because you wanted me out of the picture. I better I still love Maron and just wanted me dead because I would just get in the way. I take back everything I ever told you that had to due with affection, because I certain have none now! I was wrong about you Krillin," said 18 flying toward the window. Krillin grabbed her ankle just as she was about to fly away again. She was in no condition to fly and he loved her too much to let her slip though his fingers again. This was the first time in his life that he had ever been assertive.

" Let me go you dirty little monk!"

" If I wanted you out of the picture so badly why did I just leave you to die? If I wanted you gone so badly, why didn't I kill you with Bulma's remote. There have been so many times where I could have killed you, but I didn't," said Krillin, now with tears in his eyes, " Why?…Because I love you. And I would kill myself before I would ever even dream of hurting you. I would never be able to forgive myself if I would let anything happen to you. That's why I cant let you go. You're in no condition to fly."

Eighteen was speechless. She had no idea that Krillin felt that way about her much less was brave enough to tell her in total confidence. She sat down on the end of her bed, staring at Krillin, warmly.

" You know its really not fair," said 18.

" What's not fair?," asked Krillin.

" That you care about me so much and yet I've never done anything for you in return," said 18, for the first time specking her heart, something she never thought she would do.

" I only want you to trust me. Nothing more," said Krillin.

" It's not that I don't want to trust you, it's that I cant," said 18, looking away.

" Why?"

" Because my whole life as been one big betrayal after another. I've never fully trusted anybody. Not even my own brother. I did have a human life, just not a happy one. But if I had the choice I would choose to be human in a heartbeat. Anything's better than the life I now live. I killed so many, and yet I didn't."

" What do you mean?"

" I was not fully conscious of my actions until I was absorbed by Cell. If I could do it over again I would have spared all of their lives. I had no idea what I was doing. I had no control of my actions. It was is if I was in a nightmare or a character in a book. I didn't know that everything I was doing was actually happening. Now I have to live with the guilt of murder. Every last one of them. I can't trust nor can I be trusted. Even before I was an android, I couldn't trust. My own mother and father betrayed me. After that I always looked over my shoulder and never turned my back. This is the life I grew to know and I have no other."

" But it doesn't have to be that way. No one's going to hurt you anymore. You can start life a new. It's never to late for forgiveness," said Krillin, holding her hand.

" I'm a murderer, a thief, and a liar!," said 18 as she took her hand back.

" Your sorry, right?"

" Well…yes."

" Then you are forgiven! Problem solved!"

" That doesn't make any sense. How could I be forgiven for just being sorry?"

" If you promise to never do it again, then it's like it never happened. Besides, you can't be accountable for something you weren't conscious of."

" So, it's an honest mistake?"

" Yep."

" Thank you."

" By the way, it's time to wake up now. Don't worry. I'll be right there when you do, as I'll always be," said Krillin as he started to fade away.

" What? Wake up? What do you mean? I'm already awake." The whole room started to fade away. She saw a light. After much hesitation, she went toward it.

Then, she was really awake this time. She saw Krillin in the same spot as he was in her dream, asleep with his head leaning on the nightstand. She wouldn't wake him up in the same manner again, seeing that she would just cause the same reaction. She figured she would just let him wake up on his own. And soon enough he was awake.

" Welcome back to Earth, Krillin!," said 18 as if it were his birthday.

" I didn't know I was asleep. Strange. You were there. You almost flew away. It was so real," said Krillin.

" You had the same dream I did? Was I by any chance talking to you?"

" Yep. You were talking about how you weren't in controll when you killed all those people. I told you that you were forgiven. Then it was over."

" So you were actually talking to me and I was actually talking to you?"

" Weird, huh?"

" I know what's weirder."

" What?"

" You having hair."

" Well, actually lately I've been trying to grow some. I've never had hair in my life. I just thought it might be interesting."

Eighteen couldn't help but try to picture that in her mind. It wasn't pretty. She pictured him with an afro, then with pigtails, then the Pony hawk, then the dreaded " Goldie Locks." She burst out in insane laughter.

" What's so funny?"

" You….Afro!, …..Sanjaya!, ……..Goldie Locks!," said 18 with sudden bursts of laughter in the middle of each word.

" Well, when your done laughing, there are fresh clothes on the dresser. The bathroom is down the hall to your right. I'll have breakfast ready for you downstairs," said Krillin, leaving the room. She stopped laughing abruptly. She was a little scared. She was in a strange house with a busted head in the middle of Kami knows where. The clothes were just a tee shirt and some sweat pants, but to Eighteen it was as if they were made of gold. It was the thought that counted. The directions " down the hall and to the right," must have been more complicated than it sounded, because somehow, she reached Master Roshi's room instead. She flicked on the light to discover piles upon piles of "magazines."

" This can't be right," she thought, bewilderedly. She turned to the other side of the room to see, in all of his glory, Master Roshi, asleep, although, she paid no attention to it.

" Hey you!," she yelled loudly, " Direct me to the restroom."

" Anyone ever taught you to knock?," snapped Roshi. She was angry now. She picked him up by the collar of his shirt and held her fist to his chin.

" No, but I can sure knock your lights out."

" Alright! It's down the hall next to the door with the dotted underwear taped to it. You cant miss it! Just please don't kill me!," said Roshi, pleading for mercy. She dropped him to the floor and left for her destination. Master Roshi would never be the same.

" I've been threatened by an angel!," he thought out loud with joy, " I always knew I was a chick magnet!"

---------------------------------------

_Down the hall………._

Eighteen couldn't help but stare at the strange article of clothing.

"_Why would anyone tape underwear to their door?", _she thought to herself, _" I could ponder about this later, but right now, the shower seems more interesting." _She had finally found to bathroom. She looked at her self in the mirror.

" I look like I was run over by a train!," she said to herself. Her head was bandaged like a soldier that had just returned from a war and her hair desperately need to be cut. She _did _look like a train wreck. But with all these thoughts came one in particular. She _was_ human! She was human enough to _have_ a bad hair day. She _was_ human enough to get hurt and feel pain. She _was_ human enough to even _think_ of herself as a train wreck. She _could_ think, feel, and hurt! She was not merely a robot, but a human! She was the happiest she had been in a very long time. She felt proud of bandages. She marched over to the shower proudly and proceeded with a well deserved bath.

-------------------------------------------------

_About 30 minutes later………_

Eighteen headed down stairs in hope of receiving the promised breakfast. Heaven only knows what would happen to the poor guy who would ever dare break a promise with android 18. Let's just say it wouldn't be pretty. She saw Krillin sitting at the table. He already had set a place at the table for her. She sat down and stared at the plate. Krillin had arranged the bacon and eggs to look like a smiley face. She hesitated a little, but in no time the plate was cleared. Krillin pretended to read the paper, but secretly watched her the whole time. She was so beautiful, even if she did look like a wounded soldier. He loved her. He only wished that she felt the same. Although, in this train of thought, he blew his own cover. He let out a long sigh while staring at her.

" What the heck are you staring at?," said 18 in the most threatening voice she could think of, although she really wasn't mad. She liked it when he would stare at her with puppy dog eyes and a warm, goofy smile, but she had to set some ground rules. If she allowed him to show affection too excessively, he would run circles around her, and she would die before she would let _anyone_ dominate her.

" Um….nothing! Nothing at all!," said Krillin, snapping back into reality.

" What could be so interesting in the newspaper that would cause _that_ reaction?," said 18.

" Well, uh, you see, it's….it's…."

" Me?"

" Well, no…not really,….sort of…"

" Watch your self, baldy."

" Hey, do want to spar or something?," said Krillin, trying to change the subject.

" What's the point? You'll only get hurt. You're no where near as strong as me," said 18, plainly.

" Well, then maybe you could train me to be stronger. Then it just might be a challenge," said Krillin, hopefully.

" Alright, but don't expect me to go easy on you. I am a cruel and unforgiving teacher and don't expect anything less," said 18, trying to be intimidating, but Krillin could see that she wasn't going to try and hurt him.

" Let's go then, Ms…..Ms….?," Krillin was at a loss of words. He just realized that she didn't have a last name.

" Say? Do you have a last name?," questioned Krillin.

" No."

" Well then, I'll just call you Ms. Chestnut," said Krillin, happily.

" Chestnut?," said a bewildered 18.

" Yes. It's my last name. I figure that since you don't have one, I'll give you one. Ya! Eighteen L. Chestnut! Has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

" What's the 'L' for?"

" Well, it's nothing really," said Krillin, blushing.

" Well, if it's going to be my name don't you think that I should know at least what it is?"

" The 'L' is for Lovely. Because Lovely is your middle name."

Eighteen blushed. " _He thinks I'm lovely? I like that name. I would actually have a real name! Eighteen Lovely Chestnut! I really like that!"_

" Do you like it?"

" Ms. Chestnut it is. Classes begin now," said 18. She picked Krillin up by the back of his shirt, carried him outside, and dropped him in the sand. Almost as soon as he stood up he was knock back down by the unrelenting fist of 18.

" Lesson one, never let your guard down, not for one second. As soon as your off guard you could be killed or at least hurt really bad," said 18, showing no remorse.

" Thanks…, I think," said Krillin, holding his head in pain. He stood again, only this time he managed to actually try to fight, but still no progress. He took a cheap shot and aimed for the gut. She caught his fist and flung him somewhere on the other end of the island. He retaliated and finally got a descent blow to the back of the head, but this would surely end in sorrow.

" _That actually hurt. This guy's stronger than I thought," _thought 18, " _but wait! That only hurt because I have a concussion. How dare he!?" _She was really mad now.

" You should know better! Who tought you how to fight, anyway?! Don't you know that you only aim for weak points as a last resort! If someone has concussion you don't hit them in the head unless you intend on killing them! This is not a death fight! But if you want to make it one be my guest!," said 18, ready to brawl.

" Alright then if is a fight you want then it's a fight you'll get!," said Krillin, readly to brawl as well. He disappered.

" Alright, where did you go? Coward! Show your self!" said a both mad and bewildered 18. He showed up behind her and executed the attack. He would tickel her to death. You heard it right. Tickle. He couldn't beat her any other way.

" Stop it, you imp!," threatened 18, although it sounded like a plead for mercy. As much as she hated ot admit it, she was very ticklish. No body knew it because by the time you got that close to her you would either be dead or unconscious by now. He had taken her advise and caught her off guard. She couldn't stop laughing. And every time she tried to fight back, Krilln would disappear, show up somewhere else and start tickeling her again.

" Do you give up yet?," said Krillin, evily.

" Never! I….will….not…give…up!," said 18, laughing between every word.

" Then let the torture continue! Mu ha ha!," said Krillin, laughing evily.

" You…. dog! How….. Did…. You ….know… that…. Was… my… weakness?!," yelled 18, laughing between every word.

" Simple my pretty! Everyone's ticklish!"

" Well then two can play at this game!"

Eighteen began tickling Krillin, and Krillin continued tickling Eighteen. It was an all out tickel war! But soon the party would be royaly crashed. Seventeen flew over head. He was rather appauled at what he saw. His sister and that monk! And he seemed to be hurting her in some strange way. He would not stand for this he took a nose dive of over 200 feet strait for the island. Eighteen wasn't in danger at all, unless you consider the fact of her dieing of a heart attack from laughing too hard. By now they were both crippled from laughter. They laid in the sand, out of breath.

" Alright!…I..give up!," said Krillin, still laughing a little.

" I told you couldn't be defeated! Ha! You weren't even a change!," said 18, still laughing a little as well.

" On the contrary, I'm the one who had you pinned!"

" Just as I though! Nobody hurts _my_ sister!," said 17 out of the blue

" What the heck are you doing here!," said 18 as she stold up

" This punk was going to kill you! What do you mean what am I doing here! What you doing here?," yelled 17.

" Cut the crap, 17!"

" Well, well, making friends with the ememy, ay? Well you can't play both sides, sis! It's either me or him!"

Eighteen was about to make one of the hardest decisions of her life. She knew that if she chose Krillin, 17 would kill him and leave her alone in this world, but if she chose 17, she would most likely Krillin forever. She was right. She knew she was right all along. She knew that if she allowed herself to love it would end like this. Death. Just as everything else she loved. She would not allow 17 to hurt Krillin. She made her decision.

" Alright 17," she said, holding back a tear, " I'll come home." She would rather lose Krillin forever than to watch him die.

" Alright then! Lets go!," said 17 happily. He flew into the sky and 18 followed slowly. Krillin stood speechless.

" _Why does this always happen to me?,_" thought Krillin, sadly, "_ As soon as I make a friend they always get taken away?!"_

**It's not over by a long shot so stay tuned!**


	6. Kicked out in the snow

**Chapter 6 is up! Sorry to keep you waiting. This is the funnist chapter yet and most likely is going to get funnier. **

" Sis, what's the matter?", said a worried 17, " You haven't even touched your food."

It's was not that the food was bad. Eighteen wasn't too bad of a cook. It's actually was quite good. Tonight's specialty: deer soup. But she had no concern for eating. While Seventeen happily stuffed his face, Eighteen just played with her food. She couldn't stop thinking about Krillin. Every thought in her mind had something to do with Krillin one way or another. Everytime she even thought of her own name she thought of Krillin. After all, he was the one who _gave _that name. She did tell him she loved him, but back then she didn't really mean it.

" I know what's wrong with you!," 17 said slyly, " Your in love with that bald punk, aren't you?"

" WHAT!," yelled 18 as she snapped back into reality, " WHAT IN THE NAME OF GERO GAVE YOU THAT IDEA!?"

" I mean look at you! You haven't eaten, spoke, or done anything since I found you this morning! It's almost too evident that you miss that…that thing!"

" No I don't!"

" Yes you do!"

" No I don't!"

" Yes you do!"

" No I don't!"

" I can prove it!"

" How?!"

" I'm going to KILL KRILLIN!"

" You wouldn't dare!"

" I thought you said you didn't care!"

" That's doesn't mean you have the right to kill him!"

" I don't have to. The moment you see him in danger your going to run to his aid. I know it!"

" I'd like you see you try!"

" You know as well as I do that you would put your self in harm's way before you would let anything happen to that little midget!"

Eighteen was caught speechless. Seventeen was right. She would kill her self before she would let anything happen to Krillin. She knew that if she let this argument go on any longer she would certainly stamp Krillin's name at the top Seventeen's most wanted list and throw him strait into the pot.

" So……why don't we buy food for once instead of always eating stuff we find in this…this jungle or whatever you call it. It's not like were dirt poor you know. That thousand zini we won in that street fight isn't just a trophy you know," said 18, trying to change the subject.

" What are you? So type of park ranger or something. It's more fun to live off the land. Don't you like a little spice in life?"

" No. it's harder work for me! You can't cook to save your life! That leaves me with dinner duty while you just stuff your face!"

" I do my share! Besides, I cooked once too, you know!"

" Ya, and almost killed me! What was it? Frog pancakes or something?"

" It was frog casserole for your information! And it was delicious!"

" Ya, delicious enough for the dog!"

" We don't even have a dog!"

" Well if we did he would be dead from Seventeen poisioning!"

" I forgot! We DO have a dog!"

" Oh really! What's his name?"

" Eighteen!"

" WHY YOU DUMB……!"

" Well you sure bark like one!"

" I BITE TOO!"

" Bring it!"

They seemed to brawl and brawl and brawl for hours until 17 feel asleep fighting.

" How dare you fall a asleep on me! Wake up, you little imp!," said 18, annoyed.

" (_Snores….snores…..snores…..)"_

17 was only pretending to sleep. He just got bored of fighting. 18 just left him there on the floor, and went to her own room.

---------------------------------------

_The next day……._

" Look, sis. Maybe it's time we went our separate ways," said 17, non-sympathetically. He decided that maybe they should get their own life because they fought too much and never seemed to agree anything. The best time to brake the news was at breakfast. Or so he hoped…..

" You mean you're kicking me out!?," screamed 18.

" Look all I'm saying is that maybe this cabin isn't big enough for the two us."

" So you're thowing me out?"

" Well, sort of…"

" Well then fine! I don't need you anyway!"

" Fine!"

" Fine!"

" Fine!"

" Fine."

She grabbed her belongings, which wasn't very much of anything, and slamed the door behind her.

" Who needs her, anyway?"

Little did he know he would be crying all night for what he had done.

-------------------------------------

_Outside in the snow………_

" Stupid brother and his stupid antics and his stupid everything," she muttered to herself. It was indeed snowing outside with no signs of letting up. It was 5 degrees below zero, just as Krillin had predicted, it had gotten colder. Much colder.

" He just had to throw you out in the snow, didn't he?," said Eight.

" The last thing I need is _you_ right now. Why don't ypu go back to sleep for another hundred years or so?," said 18, coldly.

" Well, right now I'm the only friend you've got," said Eight.

" Not quite," said 18, slyly.

" What? Your thinking of Krillin, aren't you."

" Nope. Capsule Corp. That way I'll be completely ignored and no one will bother me, but I will still have a place to say. Besides. I would only put Krillin of getting his face smashed in by 17 again if I say by him. I don't think I could do that again," said 18.

She powered full speed ahead towards Capsule Corp. But if she wanted to be agnored, she was on for a rude awakening.

----------------------------------------------

_One hour later……._

" This looks like Capsule Corp. to me," said 18, standing in front of the infamous Capsule Corperation. She knocked on the door. At the door stood the blue haired genius, Bulma.

" Hi! Welcome to Capsule Corp.! How may I h……AHHH! AN ANDROID!," screamed Bulma as she ran down the hallways.

" WHAT! AN ANDROID!," everybody and their grandma ran and screamed. It turns out that 18 had just walked in on a Christmas party. She had almost forgotten that Christmas was only about three weeks away. She just stood there, watching the dumb humans run around like scared animals.

" DIE ANDROID!," yelled Vegeta, ready to shoot his famous Galet Gun at Android 18.

" WAIT VEGETA! SHE'S A GOOD ANDRIOD!," screamed Krillin, standing in the way of Vegeta's wrath.

" GOOD ANDROID MY FOOT!," yelled Vegeta.

" DON'T HURT HER! SHE'S MY FRIEND!," yelled Krillin back.

" So….This is your mate, huh? How did a miget like you win such a dame?," said Vegeta, powering down.

" WHAT!," yelled both 18 and Krillin in unison.

" I'm not his MATE! And I'm not a DAME!," yelled 18, in Vegeta's face.

" Whatever. Can't wait to see what your kid will look like," said Vegeta is his usual 'smart' acscent and wandered of.

By now both 18 and Krillin were steamed tomatoes. Although, Krillin was the first to calm down.

" So," said Krillin, trying to start a small conversation, " I see your heads better."

" Oh ya, I almost forgot about it. I took the bandages of this morning, Dr. Chestnut," said 18, snapping back into reality.

" Well I'm glad to see you well again, Ms. Chestnut," said Krillin, playing along.

" Hey! You guys have the same last name!," said Gohan out of nowhere, " Then you must be married! I knew it!"

" WHAT?!," yelled 18 and Krillin in unison.

" Hey everybody! Krillin and 18 are NEWLYWEDS!," yelled Gohan, running around with joy.

Some people let out a " Aw…how cute!" and others said something about "Congratulations!" or " Good Luck!"

" Shut up you, little imp!,"said 18, putting her hand over his big mouth, " Just because I have his last name doesn't mean I'm married to him! He gave me that name because I didn't have one. Understand! So shut your pie hole!"

" Sorry guys. No wedding here," said Gohan, disappointedly.

Some people said " Aw man!," and others said " What a rip off!"

Bulma came back from Kami knows where and finally decided to greet the now harmless android.

" Sorry about about that," apologized Bulma.

" It's not the first time I've been ran from," said 18 with a small laugh under her breath.

" Well, as you can see, we're having a Christmas party! This one's just for the people who work here, but there's another one later, just for the team," chirped Bulma.

" Well then why is he here?," asked 18, pointing to Krillin.

" I just like parties," said Krillin.

" I'll leave you two love birds alone," said Bulma, dancing down the hallway into the unknown.

" WE'RE NOT LOVE BIRDS!," yelled 18 and Krillin in unison at they're defense, though they both knew inside they felt that way about each other. They only hoped the other felt the same about them.

" So…what brings you here?," asked Krillin.

" Well, it's the only place I could go. My brother kicked me out," said 18, plainly.

" Well, now that you're here, enjoy your self! Have some punch or whatever. It's a Christmas party for crying out loud!," said Krillin, happily.

" Why so early? Three weeks is pretty big gap," questioned 18.

" Well, lots of people have other things to do for the holidays. So people visti relatives or go on vacations. Bulma figured she would have the party before they go."

" Ok. So, I guess I'll go do something or another. I'm not much of a party person," said 18, plainly as usual.

" Well. If you can think of anything to do, come with me. I know exactly what you would like to do!," said Krillin, dragging 18 by the arm. 18 could have easily pulled away, but maybe this would be fun.

**Stay tuned! and don't forget to review!**


	7. Operation: Get Roshi

**This is the shortist chapter yet. Don't be discouraged, though. i just wanted what's coming next to be in it's own chapter. READ ON! And don't forget to review!**

" This is supposed to be fun?," asked 18, plainly.

" Come on. We're going to put Master Roshi back in his place. Do you remember the plan?," said Krillin. Krillin and 18 were hiding behind one of the Christmas trees. They we're going to own Master Roshi royally.

" Alright. Maybe this will be fun," said 18. She began executing her part of the plan. She strutted out into the middle of floor towards Master Roshi, who was at the moment trying to flurt with a bunch of women, though hot, were for once about his age instead of people old enough to be his granddaughters.

" Grandpa! What are you doing?," piped up 18 out of nowhere. She was going to pretend to be his granddaughter.

" Hey! I thought you said you were single!," yelled one of the ladies in the group around Master Roshi.

" But I am! She's an imposter!," said Master Roshi, trying to defend himself. He really was single, so this time he wasn't lying. But that wouldn't save him now.

" You know how he is. Always forgetting everything. He's really quite senile," said 18, rubbing it in.

" I am not!," screamed Roshi.

" Poor grandpa. Come on, we'd better get going," said 18. She was really rubbing it in now. Owning somebody this bad has got to be illegal.

" Going where?," asked one of the ladies in the crowd.

" Oh you know, to the psycho ward. He has Bipolar Disorder, you know. And rabies. And depression. And…..KOOTIES!," said 18 as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!," screamed the ladies, running in all different directions.

" Wait! Come back! She's lying I tell you! Lying through her teeth!," yelled Master Roshi.

" Don't worry, Grandpa. The nice men in the white coats will be here soon," said 18 as she put a friendly hand on Roshi's shoulder.

" Let go of me! Your not my granddaughter! I'm not married! And I'm not crazy!," yelled Roshi, making time stand still to question his sanity.

Just then, Krillin executed his part of the plan. He was dressed in an all white suite, just as the paramedics wear, along with his assistant, Gohan. They made siren noises and ran toward the scene with a strecher.

" See. There they are," said 18, both evilly and kindly.

" Don't worry ma'am, we'll take it from here," said Krillin, toughly.

" Come on, crazy person. Off we go," said Gohan throwing Roshi on the strecher.

" I'M NOT CRAZY!," yelled Roshi as Krillin and Gohan straped Roshi to the stretcher. And in a moments notice, they were out the door and off to Kami knows where. Operation: Get Roshi was complete.

About 30 minutes later they were back.

" So, where'd you drop the 'crazy person'?," said 18, evilly.

" Oh, you know. The crazy house," said Krillin with an evil smirk on his face.

" You can't be serious. You mean you actually put him in a mental institution?," said 18, confused.

" No, silly! We dropped him at my house," said Gohan, proudly, " That should be enough torture for him. After the party we're going to go ' place him back unto society'."

" In the mean time, 18, why don't you go enjoy your self! Gohan and I have stuff to do. I am his chaperone, you know. Go on, have fun. Go talk to somebody or something! It's a Christmas party for crying out loud!," said Krillin, happily.

" Alright, but I'm not to much of a people person," said 18, walking off to Kami knows where.

" Mean while, you and I are going to pull some Christmas chear, right pal?," said Krillin with an evil smirk.

" Right!," said Gohan with the same expression. And they too trailed off into the dark end of the party room.

----------------------------------

" _I have no idea how I'm going to pull this one off_," thought 18 to herself, "_I wouldn't want to start another stamped."_

While in this train of thought, 18 bumped into something.

" Hey! Watch where your going!," snapped 18 at the strange figure.

" Oh. I'm so sorry, totally my fault," a apalogized the small young ladie.

Eighteen stared at the stange young woman. She was wearing material deer antlers and had her nose painted red. She was wearing a lab coat, so 18 just asumed she worked here at Capsule Corp. She also wore a red and white scarf around her neck that was obviously too big for her. She was much shorter than 18, but taller than Krillin.

" What's with the costume?," asked 18.

" It's Christmas! I do this every year, but the scarf is my trademark," said the ladie.

" Do you by any chance work here?," asked 18, staring at the white lab coat.

" Yep! Oh, I'm sorry. Forgot to introduce my self. I'm Anne Singh," said the ladie, pointing to her nametag

**Next Chapter on it's way!**


	8. Grim and Santa on a one dog open slegh

**This is, yet again, another short chapter. But again, what's happing next i would rather be in it's own chapter. plz, no flames because of this. Don't worry, you won't be sorry.**

" Hey, I know you!," said Anne Singh, " Your that android that everybody was running from earlier, aren't you?"

" Who wants to know?," said 18, plainly.

" Your awesome! You'd be great at Halloween parties!," said Anne, happily.

Eighteen was rather shocked at her reaction. This girl wasn't scared of her in the least bit.

" Aren't you afraid of me?," said 18, slightly interested.

" Nope. Your pretty cool if you ask me. Do you have a name?," asked Anne, happily.

" Um… well, my name's Android 18," said 18.

" Nice to meet you, 18. You can call me Annie," said Anne, holding out her hand for a hand shake. Eighteen just stared at the strange jesture.

" _Why is this human so nice and what does she want from me?," _thought 18 to herself.

" Your supposed to shake my hand. It's alright. It's a friend thing," said Annie with a smile.

" How old are you anyway?," asked 18, shaking her hand, " You look pretty young to be working here."

" Well, how old do you think I am?," said Annie, playfully.

" I don't know, 12 maybe?"

" Nonsense. I'm 20. I'm just short is all. It runs in my family."

" That's kind of strange."

" I get that all the time. How old are you?"

" Well, I think about 20."

" Right up my alley! That's great! Have you ever been to a party before?"

" No."

" Well then come on! We'll have a great time!," said Annie, happily dragging 18 to Kami knows where.

" _So how I've got the feeling this is going to be a long day…..,"_ thought 18 as she was being dragged across the floor.

----------------------------------------

" Ha ha! This is the best plan ever!," said Krillin, laughing evilly.

" Yep. Got the 'supplies'?," asked Gohan with an evil smirk.

" Yep. Got the dog?," asked Krillin, holding up a large bag.

" Yep," said Gohan, holding the leash of a big, black and white, fluffy dog wearing deer antlers.

" Alright then! Lets hit the road!," said Krillin, trying the poor dog the a small red sleigh.

----------------------------------------

" Do you like eggnog?," asked Annie, holding up a cup full of eggnog, standing by the food table with 18.

" What's 'eggnog'?," asked 18, staring at the cup.

" I'm not actually sure to tell you the truth, but I tastes great! Here have some!," said Annie, handing her the cup.

" It's not alcohalic is it?," asked 18, smelling the cup.

" Well, some people do put alcohal in it, but I think that's pretty gross. Don't worry, this is just plain eggnog. Nothing to worry about," said Annie, happily pouring herself a cup.

" Alright. If you say so," said 18, hesitantly sipping the cup.

" To friendship," said Annie, happily holding her cup in the air, proposing a toast.

" Hold on a second," snapped 18, " Who told you I was your friend!?"

" Well, I just figured that…well…..I'm the only one who didn't run from you, and well…I guess you could say we're acquaintances, right?," said Annie, shyly.

" We're acquaintances and ONLY acquaintances, got it?," said 18, angrily.

" Alright then! To acquaintances!," said Annie, happily holing her cup in the air again.

" To acquaintances," said 18, plainly, weakly holding her cup half way in the air.

For some strange reason, it began snowing inside the building.

" Huh. Would you look at that," said Annie, as she finished her eggnog, staring up at the celing.

" This is impossible. How can it be snowing inside of a building?," said 18, staring up as well.

" There's only one way to tell," said Annie, letting some of the 'snow' fall in her hand. She stuck some of it in her mouth.

" What are you……?" 18 was cut short.

" Blck!…yuck!," Annie said as she spat it out, " This isn't SNOW! This is Styrofoam! Someone's pulling our leg!"

" I can only imagin who's behind this," said 18, coldly.

Suddently, Krillin and Gohan busted in the entrance on a big-fluffy-dog pulled sled rode to the middle of the floor for everyone to see.

" What the heck is going on here!," yelled Annie, rolling up her sleve.

" MERRY CHRISTMAS!," yelled Krillin, wearing a santa suit. Gohan was dressed up too, but not in a santa suit.

" Gohan!," said Krillin, " I told you Christmas! Not Halloween!"

" Ah, but Krillin, I like this better!," whined Gohan. He was wearing a grim reaper costume with mask and all.

" That's right people! This grim reaper is here to tell you that you have been all very naughty this year!," accunced Gohan, proudly.

" That's right! Now you with get what you all deserve!," said Krillin, evilly.

" And what might that be!," said Annie, holding a fist to 'santa's' chin.

" (_glups loudly_) Well, um…," said Krillin as he saw death stand before him.

Saved by the bell, Annie's attention was turned elsewhere.

" What did these hooligans do to you?," said Annie as she noticed the big, black and white, fluffy dog. The dog reached up and licked her face while she petted it.

" Where did you come from?," Annie asked the dog, warmly.

" Well that's dumb," said 18, coldly, " It's can't answer you back, so what's the point?"

" Come on, puppy, let's take you home," said Annie, unleashing him from the sled and leading him toward the exit.

" I'll see ya later, 18!," she called from the door. It was not long before Annie was running down the street, happily with the dog.

" I think we'll be following her, just to make sure she's alright," said Krillin, trying to sneak toward the door, unnoticed with 'the grim reaper.'

" And just where do you think you're going?," said 18, stoping them dead in their tracks.

" Um we were just going to follow you little friend," said Krillin, trying to come up with an excuse (_cough cough _lie _cough cough_).

" Ya, to make sure she doesn't like, get hit by a car or something," said Gohan, lieing as well.

" Well I think she'll be fine," said 18, coldy, picking the him by the back of their necks, " Right now you've got a little cleaning up to do."

The dance hall was an utter mess. There was styrofaom all over the floor and since the party was crashed, everyone was gone. Leaving someone with the clean up work. And Krillin and Gohan were the best candidates for the job.

" Aw…do we have to?," whined both Krillin and Gohan like 8 year olds.

" As a matter of fact you do," said 18, hand Krillin a mop and Gohan a broom, " Now get to work."

" What are you going to do?," asked Gohan.

" I'm going to go put 'the crazy person' back into society," said 18. In a moments notice, she was off.

" Man….I told you we should have dressed up as faries!," said Krillin.

**Just so you know, Annie is there for a reason. Annie is going to play a major roll in the upcoming chapters, so don't think she's gone. Don't worry, this is all going to make sense. Stay tuned and don't forget to review!**


	9. A Turn for the Worse

**Things take turn for the worse. R&R**

" Hi there! How are y……AH! ANDROID!," screamed Chi-Chi, running away to Kami knows where.

Android 18 landed at the Son household to pick up " the crazy person" about 30 minitutes after she ahd left "Grim and Santa" with the janitorial work. She tried to enter unnoticed, but again her plans were foiled.

Since Chi-chi was on a stampied at the moment, she figured she would just retrieve Rosh and go. Little did she know it wouldn't be quite _that_ easy.

" I'll take care of this," yelled the Ox King, bravely with the largest pot in history in hand.

He swing the weapon skillfully at Android 18, but no result. She didn't even need to dodge. He swung and swung to his heart's desire, but still no descend result. She eventually grew tried of this and grabbed the pan between two fingers.

" Give it back, you little bashee!," screamed the Ox King struggling to retrieve his pan. She was mad now! No one calls her a bashee and gets away with it!

She took the pan and slammed it strait between his eyes, knock him out for what seemed to be an eternity.

Next, Roshi stepped up to the plate. Wielding the pan of the fallen hero, the Ox King, who at the moment was out like a shattered light bulb with swirly eyes.

" I will defeat you, demon!," yelled Roshi, holding a pan more than three times his size in the air, running toward the 'evil' that stood before him. This was the battle (more likely kill over) of the century. 18 didn't even move when he struck her in the side, putting all of his might into the pan.

" What….wasthat?," said 18, plainly, just staring at her unworthy opponent.

He took a cheap shot and aimed for the back. Still no result. He aimed for the chin. Still no result. He stuck and stuck and stuck to his heart's desire, still no result.

He took one final shot and aimed stait for the face. She swiftly haltled the pan with one hand and swung him to the other side of the room, causing the look of a delayed reaction. It was not that she really _needed_ to defend herself, she was just bored of being slammed in various parts of the body for about 30 minutes by a senile old man with a frying pan, and a big one at that.

Within seconds, he was out like a light as well. Since he was knocked out, he couldn't complain all the way home, making this flight less of a headache. She picked up the unconscious old man and flew off, not paying absolutely no attention to the screaming banshee, blabbing something about " evil android" or " thieving bandet."

----------------------------------------------

_One hour later……….._

Eighteen walked in the door of the Kame House, paying no attention to the fact that the door was locked, and dropped Roshi, head first, on the floor, even though he was no longer unconscious.

The lights where off and there was a strange aura in the room. It was a about 5 o'clock in the afternoon when she arrived, so it was fairly dark. She could feel it. She was not alone. She crept though the den, leaving Master Roshi, knocked out on the floor again. Suddenly, she heard a snap. And then a crackle. She ficked on the lights to revel…..nothing.

" _Am I going crazy?,"_ she thought to herself as she scaned the primider.

Suddenly, the shadow creatures came out from their hiding. She braced for battle. The creatures crept closer and closer, and closer to revel the evil that was once thought to be over powered and defeated. They were…..GRIM AND SANTA!

" MERRY CHRISTMAS," yelled The Grim reaper and Santa. This time the were no longer on a dog pulled sled. They had now joined forces with Annie, the forgotten reindeer. She was happily pulling their sled along, on all fours.

" Onward, Annie, onward!," yelled Krillin, mush-ing her along, whipping the reins.

" Ye ha!," yelled Gohan with great delight. This was better than any piggy back ride anyone could ever dish out! He had his very own reindeer that could talk!

Krillin had failed to tell him that she was actually a human, but she looked so much like a reindeer with that costume. Her fawn colored skin, her redish brown eyes, her black hair. She would have made for a perfect reindeer, even if she wasn't dressed up. And her lovable, child like disposion made her even more perfect for the part.

" _Yep. I'm crazy alright," _thought 18 to herself.

" Hi, 18!," yelled the happy Annie, still happily pulling the sled in circles across the living room, " Merry Christmas!"

" YOU IDIOTS! Christmas is almost 3 WEEKS AWAY! If your going to go have a parade, go do it somewhere where people actually care!," yelled 18, coldly.

All three of them had hot tears in their eyes. They only wanted to show her a good time. Then Annie had a devilish idea.

" You're right," said Annie, defeatedly, "This is kind of silly."

" WHAT?!," yelled Krillin and Gohan, confused. Then they noticed the pair of deer antlers, identical to Annie's, behind her back. She turned over to them and winked.

" Oh, right," said Gohan, wiping some red paint from the sled on his hands and holding it behind his back, " 18, we give up."

" Ya. I mean, who are we to have parade in _you're _den?," said Krillin, hiding a red and white scarf behind his back.

" I…. guess…," said 18, feeling a little bad about raining on the're parade.

Annie sneaked up behind her had gently placed the antlers on 18's head while she wasn't looking.

" Hey, 18," said Gohan, " I think you have something on your nose."

" Where?," said 18, cross-eyed, looking at her nose.

" Here, I'll get it for you," he said, secretly wiping some paint on her nose.

Then Krillin tried to wrap the scarf around her neck without her noticing while Gohan and Annie were trying to distract 18, but failed miserably. She snapped into defence mode when she senced that someone was behind her and smacked Krillin to the other side of the room.

" Ow!," yelped Krillin, in pain from being slammed into a wall.

Eighteen suddenly noticed the scarf in his hand. Then she noiced the red paint on her nose and antlers on her head.

" Is this was you call a joke!?," 18 said, coldly, " You're trying to make me look like that…that idiot!," she said, pointing to Annie.

" Well…I'd rather be a reindeer than a grinch like you!," said Annie, still in a playful voice, though she was screaming inside.

" Well I'd rather be a grinch than a she-devil like you!," said 18, scrambling for a come-back.

" Who lied to you?! You're the she-devil !," said Annie.

" At least I don't run around with scarf that I could fit my whole family in, dressed up like a whatever you call it!," said 18, blowing steam.

" Well at least you have a family! Or at least friends who care about you!," said Annie, holding back the tears.

Annie slammed the door behind her and walked out to the end of the island.

" You can't fly," said 18, coldly, " You're stuck here, unless you have an aircraft or something."

" Watch me," replied Annie, flying off into the distance.

18's jaw dropped.

" How in the name of HFIL did she do that!?," said 18, bewildered.

Everyone else saw the miraculous feat as well, and too had the're jaws lying in the sand.

" I'd better get home," said Gohan, the first one to pick his jaw up, " My mom will have my hide his I don't get home in time for dinner." And with that, Gohan flew off as well.

" Good riddance," said 18, plainly.

" You know 18, she was right," said Krillin, finally saying what he was thinking, " You _are _a she-devil."

" Oh, so now your taking her side, ay?!," said 18, spitefully.

18 could only think the worse of Krillin. She saw how they got along together and now he was taking up for her?! She wouldn't stand for it. She didn't even know whether or not she even had the right to be jealous, but at this point she didn't even care!

" That not the point!," said Krillin, defending himself.

" Don't try to fool me! I know your game!," snapped 18. She was far over the edge now.

" Oh really, what's that!," said Krillin, coming dangerously close to the edge as well.

" You love her, don't you!?," yelled 18, defienatly.

" WHAT!?"

" I know for a fact you love her. First she shows up with you and Gohan, in the house, uninvited, parading around like a freaking idiot as if she owned the place, then you start standing up for her!"

" That's not true!"

" I don't have to listen you trying to pled your pathetic lie you me."

" Oh ya, well were else can you go?"

" Anywhere but here!"

She took flight and within a moment's notice, she was gone.

" Please ,18! Come back!," yelled Krillin, vainly, overcome by tears. Darn it! He had let her slip though his fingers again.

**Don't forget to review!**


	10. Just a Little Fluffy

**Ok. The final countdown has begun. We are officially in the last chapters of Just One Chance. but don't worry, there WILL be a sequel and possabily a three-quel. READ ON! and don't forget to review!**

_Somewhere in West City……._

Eighteen had landed on an awning to vent. She had been betray _again_! Just when she thought that she had found a somewhat friendly human. But then again, she only had herself to blame. She stared out into the night's sky.

" _I'm a real jerk_," she thought to herself, " _That girl wasn't trying to steal Krillin. She 's so childish that I bet she doesn't know what I was talking about."_

Suddenly, she flelt an engery behind her. It was no other than Annie.

" Hey! I'm the only jerk around here! Nobody takes my thunder!," said Annie, still playful as ever. It was obvious that she couldn't hold long grudges.

" How did you..? How did you know what I was thinking and how did you know that I was here!?," said a bewildered 18.

" Look. I'm here I apologize. I know I shouldn't have a called you a she-devil and a lot of other things I did today," said Annie, ears drooping.

" Why are you on the roof?," said 18, paying no attention to her apology.

" Well, I live here."

" You've got to be joking. You don't actually live here, do you?"

" Really I do. I've actually quite comfortable if you get used to it," Annie said, lying down on her back in comfortable position on the concrete roof.

" Why?"

" I've got nowhere else," said Annie as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

" But, if you don't have a house then how do you survive?"

" I work, don't I? I live up here because I like this kind of life. It's not that I'm poor. I live just as good as anyone else, just on a roof."

" But, don't you get lonely?"

" Nope. There are plenty of staglers than come up here to vent, like you. I never get lonely. As long as people have problems to sort out, I'll always have friends."

" But what about when it rains?"

" You sure have a lot of questions to be angry. Look, if you wish to be alone, I'll go somewhere else. After all, you are the guest."

" Wait. I have one question."

" What's that?"

" Where did you learn to fly?"

" That…. is for me to know and you to ponder," said Annie, sternly.

Eighteen had a pretty good comeback in mind, but she knew that if she had a secret like that, she wouldn't want anyone to keep dragging the issue.

" Annie, can I ask you something?," asked 18, reluctantly.

" Go ahead. You've already drowned me in questions as its," said Annie in her normal cheerly voice.

" If you just ran away from home for the second time and still haven't apologized for the first time, what would you do?," asked 18, trying to cover up her story the best she could.

" So you saying that you have just come back from leaving home to live with your brother. But your brother kicked you out. So you come back without saying your sorry, and get in an aguement and run a away again?"

" How the heck did you know that!?," said 18, apuled that her whole life was just explained by a stranger.

" Do you want my advise or not?," said Annie, showing the Android 18-like side of her.

" Well, yes," said 18, defeated.

" I'd say go back. And this time apolgize, unless history will repeat it's self, again."

" Are you like, my mother, or something?"

" Are you kidding? You're too beautiful to be my daugter. I bet you mom must have been proud."

Eighteen blushed a little.

" Well, get going, Juliet!," said Annie, cheerily as ever.

" You know if your wrong, I'm coming after you," said 18, playfully.

" I'll be looking forward it." said Annie, waving goodbye.

Within seconds, Eighteen was gone.

----------------------------------------

_One hour later……._

" _007 has got nothing on me," _thought 18 to herself, while dismembering the lock to the Kame House.

In no time, she was in. She could have just knocked, but what's the fun in that? It was obvious that everyone was asleep, so she would have no trouble. It took some time, but after an episode of mind boggling venturing though the house, she finally had found Krillin's room.

" Alright, get up! I have something to say! So listen, mortal!," said 18 in the most frightening voice she could think up.

" What's the big idea!," said Krillin after being thrown out of bed, " You've already made you point! Why are you here!?"

She knelt down to his level and hugged him.

" I'm here to say, I'm sorry," she said to him softly.

Krillin was blushing so hard that he would make even Rudoff jealous. The girl of his dreams was _hugging_ him!

" Um….apology excepted….?," said Krillin, completely and utterly speechless.

" Now this doesn't mean that I'm not a she-devil! And if you thought so, I feel sorry for you!," said 18 in her normal evil tone.

" You're right, 18," said Krillin, now sitting face-to-face, " You _are_ a she-devil, but I love you anyway."

" Ok, don't get all fluffy just because I hugged you," said 18, still smiling.

" Maybe just a little fluffy?," said Krillin with puppy-dog eyes.

" Ok, just a little fluffy. How can I say no to puppy-dog eyes?," said 18, hugging him again.

And they all live happily ever after.

The End……….YA, RIGHT!

C'mon people, you should know be better than that by now! I wouldn't dare drop the ball here! If 18 doesn't kill me, Krillin will!

**Next Chapter on it's way!**

**And Don't forget to review!**


	11. The Last Chance

**It's almost over! Last chapter will be here by Christmas! Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

_Beauty was an under statement for everything in this perfect place. The land of the endless sunset. A land where cold was merely a myth. A land where only one other begins existed, and yet it was perfect. This was Krillin's world. _

_------------------------_

_Beauty was an under statement for this perfect place. The land of un-dying happy ness. The land where betrayal was merely a myth. The land where there was only one other begin, and yet it was perfect. This was Eighteen's paradise. _

_-------------------------_

_This was a perfect place indeed. A place where he feared nothing. Not even rejection. The only place where he could truly be free. The place where the flowers said hello and the sun smiled back, which was also safe because the sun was never high in the sky, because the sun never set, nor did it rise. Everything was so perfect. And yet, above all these perfect things, he had the one thing he want more than anything in the world. 18._

_------------------------ _

_This was a perfect place indeed. A place where she could finally be happy. So happy. The place where she could the free spirit she always wanted to be. And yet, over all these things, she had the one thing she wanted more than anything in the world. Krillin._

_--------------------------_

_Sappy, yes. But it was true. This world was so wonderful, and yet, the one thing than made it wonderful, was her._

_-----------------------_

_Sappy, yes. Mushy, over fluffy, anything than it would be considered outside of her world. But this was her world. And it was true. This world was so wonderful and yet, the one thing that made it wonderful, was him._

_---------------------_

_Those deep, blue, beautiful eyes. Her warm smile. She never frowned. There was simply no reason to. Sadness was one of the many myths in this place. An empty tale. He loved her not merely because she of her beauty, but because he knew she loved him. Every time he so much as thought of her, his heart melted in place. _

_----------------------_

_That goofy smile. His forgiving disposition. She had done so many things that would have turned anybody else away. But he still took her back. She loved him not only because of his smile or his disposition, but because she knew he loved her. Every time she so much thought of him, she felt a feeling that could only be explained by one word. Love. _

_---------------------_

_He laid in the soft grass beside her in the beautiful field. Just looking up at the sky, as did she. She seemed so happy here, and she was. He wished she could be like this forever. Happy. No fear. No hurt. Just happiness. _

_---------------------_

_She laid beside him a soft field of grass. Just looking up at the sky, as did he. They were both so happy here. It was so good to see him happy. In a way, this made her feel safe inside. _

_---------------------_

_She suddenly broke the silence. _

" _Krillin," she started, still looking up at the sky._

" _Yes?," he responded._

" _Do you love me?"_

" _More than anything."_

" _Then why haven't you asked me yet?"_

" _Asked you what?"_

_-----------------------------_

_He suddenly broke the silence…_

" _Eighteen?," he began, still staring up at the sky._

" _Yes?," she said, looking over at him._

" _You love me right?," he said, still looking up at the sky._

" _You know I do," she said._

" _Then why haven't you asked me yet?," he said, finally meeting her eyes._

" _Asked you what?," she said, confused._

_-----------------------_

" _Why haven't you asked me yet?……" Her voice began to fade away as did she._

" _Wait?! What haven't I asked you! Tell me!," he yelled franticly._

_She had already faded away._

" _Come back!"_

_-----------------------_

" _Why haven't asked me yet?….." His voice began to fade away as did he. _

" _Wait! What are you talking about?! Tell me!," she yelled franticly._

_He had already faded away._

" _Come back!"_

_------------------------_

_He stood dumb funded until soon he realized that he was fading as well. In a short notice, he saw a light and within seconds, _he was awake.

------------------------

_She stood dumb funded until soon she realized that she was fading as well. In a short notice, she saw a light and within seconds, s_he was awake.

_------------------------_

" _Darn it!,"_ she though, slowly getting out of bed.

------------------------

" _Darn it!," _he thought, reluctantly getting out of bed.

-----------------------

" Man. What did he mean? What was I supposed to ask him? What!," said 18 to herself.

Suddenly she bumped into the last person she wanted to see right now, obviously in a deep train of thought as well.

" Oh, hi 18. Didn't see you there," said Krillin, sheepishly.

" Watch where you're going, midget!," she snapped for no reason at all.

" I'm sorry," said Krillin.

" You had better be," she said in her evil tone.

" You know what, 18," said Krillin, boiling, " One minute you're hugging me then the next you're a regular Hitler-et again! What's wrong with you!?"

" What's wrong with me? What's wrong with _you? _Midget!," she snapped in his face.

" Snob!," yelled Krillin as a poor comeback.

" Nut-job!," she yelled back, although, out of desperation, was a pretty poor comeback

Krillin: " Pig head!"

18: " Death-jockey!"

Krillin: " Fruit cake!"

Author: Fruit cake? That was lame.

18 & Krillin: SHUT UP!

Author: (_backs out of the shot_)

Krillin: Banshee!

18: Freaky little elf!

Krillin: Dumb blonde!

18: " Bald punk!"

Krillin: " ROBOT RUNAWAY!"

18 was particularly hurt by that one.

" (_sniffles) _Did you have to say it that way?," she said, holding back a tear.

" Well how do you think I feel?! You're the one who..," he was cut short when he noticed that she was crying.

" 18, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

" Just shut up._"_

" But 18, I…"

" JUST LEAVE ME ALONE, YOU JERK!," she yelled.

She hung her head and slowly walked back down the hallway to her room.

" But 18, I'm…"

(_loud door slam_)

" Sorry," he finished.

----------------------------

She sat on her bed with tears running down her face. She didn't know what to do. It was her fault again! Why did she keep messing things up? Why was she so darn mean?! Dag-namit she _was_ a Hitler-et! But then again, he had no right to call her a " Robot Runaway." She felt like an 8 year old in a final exam. She had one chance to make things right and she blew it for the THIRD TIME! THE THIRD TIME for crying out loud!

She suddenly heard a tap on her window. And lo and behold it was no other than Annie.

" Go away," said 18, head still hanging.

" 18! Mi amigo! Let me in! Please, it's snowing out here! Come on! Please?," she said in a muffled voice.

" Alright, fine, just please be quite," she said, reluctantly opening the window.

" Thanks, pal," she said as climbed in through the window, " Say? Why are you crying?"

" Crying? Who's crying? I'm not crying! I don't cry!," she said, obviously lying.

" Let me guess, Krillin and you had a fight, didn't you?," she said, brushing of the snow.

" What?! I'm just allergic to…. Um.. One of his plants, that's all!," she said, lying again.

" No. You're allergic to one of his words, or should I say sentences," said Annie, cleverly.

" How in the world did you know that!," snapped 18.

" Does it really matter? Look I know what's wrong and I'm here to help," said Annie, proudly.

" Ok shoot. You've got ten seconds to make your point," said 18, sarcastically.

" Ok. That dream you had makes more sense than you know."

" How? It was pointless and stupid dream. No real value."

" Krillin was subconsciously proposing to you, and he had the same dream, but you were proposing to him."

" OK, TALK, YOU INSECT! TELL ME RIGHT NOW HOW YOU KNOW THIS!," she yelled, pinning Annie against the wall.

" 18.…. Stop! Your…chocking me!," gasped Annie.

" TELL ME WHO YOU ARE AND WHY YOU WON'T LEAVE ME ALONE, YOU FOOL!," she said, still holding her grasp around Annie's neck.

" 18...! I'm… Your…guardian angel!," she said, still gasping for air.

" I DON'T BELIEVE THAT!"

" But… it's… true!…now please…let.. go!"

" TALK YOU MORON!"

Suddenly, a gold halo popped up over Annie's head. She couldn't hide it anymore. She really _was_ an angel.

18 saw this phenomenon and relinquished her grip.

" I… told…you…," said Annie, on the floor gasping for air.

" What… are you?," said 18, bewildered.

" I told you. I'm your guardian angel," said Annie, slightly aggravated.

" But how?," said 18, still confused.

" Ok," she began, " When I was 12, I was kidnapped by a man called Dr. Gero while I was on a camping trip. I was turned into an android, obviously, because I couldn't remember a thing and I kept wanting to destroy and blow things up for no reason at all. When I finally snapped out of it, I rebelled and from then on was considered a reject. When I tried to pick up the pieces of my life, I in turn was shoot in the head and killed. I couldn't blame them because I had done so many things to those people, I really deserved it in a way. And now I'm yours and Krillin's guardian angel because I was given a second chance at life in order to earn my wings. And the reason why I keep showing up is because you two are about to make the biggest decision of your life, and I can't let you two screw up if I ever want my wings and you two to be happy."

" Annie, I don't know what to do. I've screwed up so many times, and now I think I've blown my last chance," said 18, teary eyed again.

" Hey, don't talk like that. What are guardians for?," said Annie, placing a friendly hand on 18's shoulder, "Now here's what you're gonna do……..."

**Don't forget to review! Conclusion is on it's way!**


	12. The Perfect Christmas Gift

**Final countdown starts now. Part 2 coming soon. **

18 was now embarking on the greatest test of patients she had ever faced in her life. She was…. Christmas shopping? (A/N: Wait. There must be some mistake. Christmas shopping?! Who writes this stuff anyway?!)

Yes. She was Christmas shopping. Although it was one of the most tedious things she had ever does beside fighting for her life, it was considerably easy, considering the fact that she only had one person on her list and she blamed her guardian angel for it.

18 had sworn that Annie was completely insane, and she was most likely right, but it was at least better than doing nothing. Somehow, Annie's perfect, fool-proof, unbelievable plan was for 18 to buy Krillin a Christmas present, two, to be exact. One being miscellaneous, and the other to be a wedding ring, so it wouldn't look like a strait up proposal and to add a little twist to the drama.

Great plan, right? One problem. 18 had absolutely no idea what in HFIL Krillin would want for Christmas! She had $300 dollars on hand from pick-pocketing a few random people on the way here, so expense wasn't really an issue. She walked around in a seemingly endless Mall, almost in circles, trying to get even the slightest clue on what someone like Krillin would like. She walked past sport shops, antique shops, some-kind-of hobby store, and a couple of clothing stores, but none of them were right. Suddenly, she caught something in the corner of her eye. It was Krillin…talking to Annie? She hid in a nearby bush. If she let Krillin see her here she knew who would just run away! She knew it!

" So you're my guardian angel, huh?," said Krillin to Annie, listening intently.

" Yep"

" So why are you here now?"

" Well, your bush friend over there wants to make up with you," said Annie, pointing at the bush 18 was hiding in.

" _How in the name of all that is Kami did she know I was here!!? I'm sunk now!," _said 18 in the bush.

" Bush friend?," said Krillin, walking over to the designated bush.

Krillin felt around in the bush while 18 struggled not to giggle, seeing that he was really tickling her. She couldn't stay there any longer! It was just too tickling! She disappeared to behind a tree.

" Annie, I don't see anybody in there," said Krillin, still searching the empty bush.

" She probably chickened out or something," said Annie with a huff, " Anyway, you remember the plan right?"

" Um… Ya!," he said, keeping his eyes on the bush.

" Good. I've got to go now, so see ya!," said Annie, cheerful as ever.

" See ya," said Krillin, still not turning away from the bush.

He looked around to make sure that no one was looking, then he knelt down beside the bush and hugged it. 18 sweat dropped as she watched from behind the tree the drama that befell the empty bush.

" 18, if you're in there, I just want you to know that….well I'm sorry. I didn't mean to call you all those things and I know that you most likely didn't mean what you said either. I was just…..angry. Angry at myself, more so. Angry that I didn't tell you yet. Angry that I was afraid of you. Afraid to tell that…well, I love you. I really do. I wish I could hold you like this forever and tell you everyday, no, every minute of my life that I love you. I love you because…., well because you're you. The only person I would ever trust with my heart and know that you would never brake it. It's because of this I love you, as I will always. And forever more. I just wish you felt the same," he said softly.

18 struggled to hold back the tears.

" _He really feels that way about me? But how? How can he feel that way? He trusts me with his heart? That was so beautiful. Krillin, I love you, too," _she thought to herself as tears ran down her face.

" And if I haven't made my point already, I'll tell you again. I love you, 18. I love you," he said as he stood up.

She waited until she knew he was gone to come out of hiding.

She walked around in endless circles once more, still trying to find the perfect gift.

" I still have no clue what he would want," said 18 to herself, "I mean does a clue have to smack me in the face in order to …..(_thump) _Hey, watch where you're going!"

She had bumped into a large, cowboy manikin that was standing in front of a Stetson hat store. She could have sworn she had heard angels singing and a light shining down from Heaven onto the store.

" _Jackpot_," she thought.

She walked inside the store, stunned by the overwhelming amount of hats.

" Hey there, little missy," said one of the cowboy cashiers, obviously trying to flirt, " What brings a fine filly like _you _here?"

" Well, first of all, the correct definition of the word "filly" is a female, yearling horse, now last time I checked I was NOT a horse!," she said, backing him up to a wall, " And second of all! I'm happily spoken for, thank you!"

" Oh really, well he must be some fine lookin' fella to have score a chick like you," said the cashier, still not catching her drift. She was shopping for a hat, not a guy!

" Look, are you going to sell me a hat or not?!," she said, pinning up him against the wall.

" How's about to give a kiss instead?," he said slyly, leaning forward.

Just as she was about to give him the deck of his life, he was saved by his manager.

" Hold it, Ma'am," said the manager kindly and yet scared, " Look I'm sorry about Orville here, he's always like this. Please forgive 'em. He's just a lonely bachelor, down on his luck."

" Hey, I could get me a girl anytime. Ladies love me!." said Orville, obviously bluffing.

" Ya. Blind Ladies," said 18.

" Hey!," he said as he rolled up his sleeve.

" Alright, that's enough you two," said the manager, " Now. How can I help you?"

" I'm looking for a hat. Not just any hat, either. I want the best hat you've got," said 18.

" Who's it for?," said the manager with dollar signs in his eyes.

" It's for my friend. He's kind of short so I will need it to be at least 6 or 7 inches taller that usual," she said, demonstrating the size with her hands.

" Can do," said the manager with a salute.

He trotted over into the stock room with a tape measure and a calculator. In no time he was back with a hat in hand.

" Will this do?," he said, holding up the hat.

" Hum….,"she studied the hat. It was a tarnish brown color with purple velvet lining. It was indeed big enough, but something just wasn't right about it.

She shook her head in disagreement.

He ran back to the supply room. In no time he was back again.

" How 'bout this?," he said, holding up the next hat.

It was a light grey color with blue lining, but it was too big. It just wouldn't do beside the fact that it was ugly.

She shook her head once more.

He ran back again, and again, and again. No hat seemed to be right. But then finally, something seemed to work.

It was a light fawn brown color with red velvet lining. It was just was just right.

She smiled quietly and nodded her head.

" Alright, that will be $200 dollars, Ma'am," said the happy manager, ringing up the price.

" Sold," she said, handing him the money.

" Have a nice day, Ma'am!," said the happy cashier, Orville.

" Let's keep it that way," she said plainly, walking out of the store with her hat.

" _Now to find a ring_," she thought as she walked out of the store.

------------------------------------

" No, no. That won't do," said Krillin to himself, staring into the window of a store.

Krillin had some shopping of his own to do. He was told the same plan as 18, although, neither knew the other knew. One gift, one ring. Great plan, right? Wrong. Krillin had absolutely no idea what 18 would want for Christmas. It was like buying cat food for a dog! He had no way of telling how she would react. He knew she wasn't a mean person, but she wasn't the most forgiving either.

He walked past beauty shops and clothing stores, and even jewelry places, but none of them seemed to be right.

Suddenly, he sprung an idea. There was something about that antique shop that he just had to see. In the window was the item that caught his eye.

" Miss!," he asked the old, female cashier, eagerly , "How much is that box in the window."

" I suppose you would like to purchase it, wouldn't you?," said the cashier, sarcastically.

" Of course I would like to purchase it!," snapped Krillin.

" Are you sure about that, baldly?," said the cashier back.

" Can I at lease _examine_ the box?," said Krillin, copying her accent.

" Fine," she said plainly, looking back at her magazine, yawning.

Krillin had a hard time just trying to figure out what it was! He liked it, though, for some reason. He shook it and turned and even tried to open it, but no avail.

Then he saw a little button on the side. He pressed it and the box opened and up popped a little puppy orchestra, of about 5 with one in front conducting, barking the Waltz.

It was perfect!

" I'll take it!," yelled happily like a 6 year old at Christmas, " Ma'am really, how much is it! I have to have it!"

She just stared bored at him.

" I don't know. Make an offer," she said plainly, not looking up from her magazine.

" Ok. How about…..$100?"

" Are you crazy!? That belonged to general Washington himself! You've got to do better than that!," she jumped in the blink of an eye.

" Who's General Washington?"

" You don't know!? He's the one who won the revolutionary war!"

" I don't care, it's not my country."

" YOU DON'T CARE!!!"

" No."

" Fine! If you can't make a good offer, then I will! $1000!"

" $500!"

" $800!"

" $300!"

" $400!"

" $200, take it or leave it!"

" $250 and a rubber band!"

" Sold!," he said as he placed the money on the contour with a rubber band he had in his pocket.

He didn't say a word as he happily walked out of the store with 18's gift, while the cashier happily played with the rubber band.

" _Now to find a ring…._," he thought as he walked on down the mall.

**Please review! I mean, if you had enough time to read the stinkin story, sertainly you can't be so busy that you can't even review! ok, maybe that was too harsh, but plz review!**


	13. Bob the Tree and A Little Twist

**Lonest Chapter yet! Deleted scenes and Bloopers will follow after final chapter! Read and Review!**

Krillin walked hopefully down the Mall. There were many different places he could get a ring from, but he had to find the perfect one.

" Hello, sir!," said a cheerful "gentleman" in a long coat, walking up from out of nowhere, startling Krillin, " Can I help you?"

" Um, yes. Actually, you can," said Krillin, slightly startled, " Do you know where I can find a…."

" A ring?," finished the "gentleman".

" Yes! How did you know?," said Krillin, blushing.

" Let's just say I'm a friend of a friend's friend who can read minds," said the gentleman, tipping "his" hat.

" So, where can I find one. I mean a really good one," said Krillin, desperately.

" Actually, I work at one, Yak's jewelers," he said.

" Yak? What kind of a name is that?"

" I didn't name the store. I'm only an under-paid worker who slaves his butt off just to do something besides being a bachelor. If you want to complain to someone, dig up that dead guy who founded the stinking place," he said with a laugh.

" So, where is it?," said Krillin.

" Here, buddy, I'll take you there!," he said, dragging Krillin across the floor.

-------------------------

" Oh…. none of these seem to be right!," said Krillin, frustrated.

" But sir, I don't understand. There is at least 100 different types to choose from here, there must be at least one that interests you!," pleaded the gentleman.

" None of them. I mean, sure. There are a few that I like, but I'm not shopping for myself here! I'm trying to buy a ring for a very introverted person that is almost impossible to predict! And so far I don't see any that she would like!," he said in frustration.

Suddenly, in the corner of his eye he saw 18 at the opposite end of the showcase contour, obviously looking for a ring as well.

" You've got to hide me, man!," said Krillin franticly, holding on the gentleman's collar, " If she sees me here, I'm sunk for good!"

" Nice looking fox you got there. So this is the girl, huh? Man, how did someone like you score THAT?!," said the gentleman.

" Just hide me, will ya?!!," yelled Krillin.

" Ok," he said.

He took off his fake mustache and hat to revel who he truly was…… It was the old lady from earlier in the antique shop!

" WHAT!?," yelled Krillin, face flushing blue.

" No time, friend," she said as she handed him the fake mustache and hat, " It's up to you now."

" But…."

" You can thank me later. But right now, you've got a store to run."

" What? A store to…..?"

She had already walked off , leaving Krillin standing at the contour.

" Excuse me, sir," said 18, walking up out of no where, tipping him on the shoulder.

" Huh? Uh…. Oh, hello 18, I.. huh… mean madam," he said, still startled, in a fake rough voice.

" I never thought I'd say this but, I need some help," she said reluctantly.

" Yes, ma'am. Anything. How may I help you?," he said rather eagerly.

" Well, you see. It's rather a personal issue," she said, blushing slightly.

" Don't worry, ma'am. Anything. I promise not to laugh," he put his hand over his heart.

" Promise?," she asked, still blushing with embarrasment.

" Promise," he swore.

" Well, you see….. I need a ring. I don't really know the difference between a marital ring a regular ring. And none of these seem right. I see a few I like, but none for the person I'm buying for," she said, hanging her head in embarrassment.

" Don't worry, ma'am. I'll help you," he said with a salute, " First off, there really is no difference. I've seen people propose with a ring out of a bubble gum machine!"

She laughed slightly.

" Then second of all, show me the one's you like and then I can help determine which one is right to go with it," he said.

" I don't know. What if he doesn't like it?," she said in disappointment.

" Well then you tell him, 'honey, your breath stinks, you dress like you grew up in the Boondocks, your hair looks like something out of a Godzilla movie, and I don't think I would work out between us,'" he said,

"and then he'll be all over you, saying he's sorry, bringing you flowers, crying until about 3 o'clock in the morning, and basically dying inside. And then he'll finally bring _you_ a ring and ask _you_ to marry him, and then you'll say yes, and everybody's happy again, so whether he like's it at first or not, he'll eventually give in," he said wisely.

" How do know that?," she said, lifting an eyebrow.

" Because every good love story ends that way. I mean nobody would read this stuff if they didn't know for a fact it was going to have a happy ending," he said.

" Ok…. It's not like I have a choice," she said, reluctantly.

" Now, first things first, show me the ring you like," he said hopefully.

" Well, it's right here," she said, pointing to a ring inside the glass showcase.

It was just a simple, gold ring. Nothing too special about it. Just a ring.

" _Of course! Why didn't I think of it before!,"_ he thought to himself, _" 18 doesn't like all that fancy stuff! I mean sure she wouldn't just wear anything, but she doesn't like diamonds! Man, why couldn't I have figured it out earlier!"_

" So…. What do you think?," she said, starling Krillin, um… I mean " the cashier" out of his train of thought.

" Um…. yes! Yes, I think I know what he would like," he said, snapping back into reality, " Follow me!"

As she was dragged across the floor by the arm, 18 couldn't help but think she had heard the voice somewhere before…..

-----------------------

" Are you sure?," she said, pondering at the ring shown to her.

" Of course I'm sure!," he said proudly.

It was a ring almost completely identical to the she had chosen.

" I don't know, I mean, it's looks just like the one _I _liked," she said, doubtfully.

" Well, do you have any better ideas? I mean you did ask for help," he said smartly.

"…… Well…. No….," she said.

" Trust me, 18, he'll like it!," he said, not realizing he had just blown his cover.

" Hey! How did you know my name!?," she said with fire in her eyes.

" Well… I'm…. uh…," he fidgeted.

" Well?!," she yelled.

" I'm…. Um….. Uh…"

" Say, if you didn't have a mustache, I'd say you look just like Krillin!"

" Well… I'm…. Uh….. His brother! His brother from…. Uh…. Wisconsin!"

" Wisconsin?"

" Ya…. Uh… Great chess there you know! You really gotta try it."

" Chess? Wisconsin? Why do get the feeling your making all this up?"

" _Krillin, you idiot! It's cheese in Wisconsin, not chess!"_

" What?"

" Um… nothing!"

" So who are you really (_in his face)_?"

" If I were Krillin, would be able to…. Speck….Dutch?

" Prove it."

" Ok….Jetzt glauben Sie mir (_Now do you believe me_)?"

" That's not Dutch!"

" Your right, it's German."

"….Ok. Maybe you aren't Krillin."

" Told you!"

" Still. How did you know my name?"

" Oh, he writes about you all the time in his letters. Sometimes I wonder if it's even healthy to love someone THAT much! I mean, he even said he DREAMS about you! Can you believe it?"

" _He's not the only crazy one if that's what you consider crazy_," she said under her breath.

" What's that?"

" Um…. Nothing," she said, changing the subject, " So, this is the one, right? _(points to the ring he showed her earlier)"_

" Yep."

" So, How much is it?"

" $200."

" Oh…."

" What's wrong?"

" I don't have enough."

" Um… Well, your in luck then! Because today only, we have a half price sale for females over 5 feet tall with blonde hair and a shoe size over 8 ½ !" (A/N: She wears a 10. Trust me. I calculated it.)

" Somehow that sounds fake. I mean, blonde hair? A shoe size of over 8 ½? Why would that matter?"

" Because, it's hard to find blonde girls with big feet."

" Are you saying my feet are big!"

" Look, are you going to take the deal or not!"

" Fine."

" Great. That gives you a total of $100 dollars," he said, ringing up the price.

" Sold," she said as she places the money on the contour.

" Here you are, Ma'am," he said as he handed her the box from behind the contour.

" Um…Thank you," she said, cringing a bit after she said 'Thank you'.

He gave a small wave as he saw her walk out the door, not realizing his fake mustache was falling off.

" _Oh man! How am I going to make up for a fake sale if I don't even work here!?,"_ he thought, still not noticing his mustache had fallen off.

Suddenly, he noticed a flyer on the contour. It read:

_Half off sale! Today only!_

_50 off on all sales made by people matching the following description:_

_Female_

_Blonde haired_

_Over 5 feet tall_

_Shoe size over 8 ½ _

_Today only! Don't miss it! Only at Yak's jewelers! _

" _Well that's a relief!," _he thought, " _Now at least I wasn't lying."_

And now that he knew what she liked, he could complete his mission. Although, he couldn't help but wonder what 18 was doing right now….

-------------------------

18 had yet to complete the second part of her mission. Now she would need to put up the traditional " Christmas Tree", which she knew very little about. All she knew was that people but presents under it, and since she had no other place to put the presents for Krillin, she figured under the traditional tree would make a fine place.

Any tree would do, right? She wasn't so sure. From what she had gathered by seeing the Christmas Trees at Bulma's party, the traditional " Christmas Tree", had to be a certain breed to be considered a Christmas Tree. From the looks of it, they had to be a breed called " Evergreen", seeing that others only dry up and die. Since to only breed of tree that grow on the island are " Palm Trees", which neither look like Evergreens, nor are they small enough to fit inside a house, she would have to search elsewhere for her Christmas Tree.

She took only an ordinary kitchen knife with her that she found in the cabinet to cut off any extra branches and that was all. She had no idea how the use a chain saw properly nor did she want to. Running around in pubic with a chain saw would cause more trouble than it's worth.

She traveled around East City, hoping that one of these sorry looking, poor excuses for trees would make the grade as a decent Christmas Tree. Since most of them were covered with snow, it was pretty had to tell which one's were which.

After about 2 hours of searching, she finally got tired of searching and decided to just randomly pick one, although, even that was harder than it seemed. She sent out a blast, not caring where it landed, and shot nothing.

She scowled slightly and sent out another blast.

Still nothing.

She shot another in disgust.

Still nothing.

" I should have hit on by now! It's not like they can get up and dodge!," she yelled to no one in particular.

Suddenly, she heard a giggle behind here.

" Show yourself, cretin!," she yelled as she spun around to check behind her.

No one was there.

" Great, not only am I freezing to death out here, but now I'm losing my mind as well!," she said to herself.

She heard the giggle again.

" Who are you!," she yelled fiercely.

Still no answer.

" What, am I talking to myself here?! Answer me! I know your out there! There's no use in hiding! I'm an android! A weapon of mass destruction! I could break you in two with a flick of the wrist! Come out now and I promise to consider letting you live!," she yelled.

Suddenly, she heard the giggle again.

She turned around this time to revel….. A tree?

" You've got to be kidding me. A tree?," she said, embarrassed for getting all worked up over nothing.

" Actually, Lady, I think I was really kind of funny!," said the tree, smiling brightly.

18 was so startled that she almost fell over. A talking tree! With eyebrows, eyes and mouth and everything?!

" Who…..? What are you!?," she said, still slightly frightened.

" Oh, my names Bob. What's yours?," he said with his voice almost identical to Barney's.

" Um… My name… is Android…18.…," she said, at a loss of words.

" So you're an android? Cool! I'm a tree!," said Bob.

" Your…a…tree? A…talking tree?"

" Yep."

" So….. Would you like to be a…Christmas…Tree?"

" Gee… I've never had a home before! Is it warm there?"

" Um…. Ya…."

" Cool! I'll pack my bags!"

" You have….bags?"

" Ya! You can't expect me to just leave my stuff here, can you?"

" What kind of…stuff?"

" Oh you know. My Toothbrush, my Leaf-brush, My Hanky, my….."

" You have teeth?"

" Ya! All 35 for them! The last one just fell out, so I really should have 36 by the end of…"

" Alright I get it! Just back your stuff and I'll carry you there."

" No need! I can fly, you know!"

18's face flushed pale.

---------------------------

" So this is the place, huh?," said Bob the tree, standing next to 18 in front of the Kame House, " Nice house you got here."

" It is nice, isn't it?," said 18.

" So, not that I'm here, what's my first job as your Christmas Tree?," he said enthusiastically.

" Your first duty as a Christmas Tree is to practice your manners. I'm not saying there're bad, because you are obviously a very nice tree, but I have to set some ground rules," she said toughly.

" Like what, miss?," he said eagerly.

" First of, no talking unless you are told to or it is absolutely necessary. Second, because you are a Christmas Tree now, you have to stay in one place. You can only wander around when your lights are off. When they are on, they mean you are working and you must do your job. And lastly, call everyone miss or mister. I suppose you won't have any problem doing so, seeing as you already do that," she said, giving strict commands.

" I get to wear lights!? I get to greet people!? Awesome! I'll be the best Christmas Tree I can be!," he said proudly.

" Alright, first off, I need to get some decorations, and while I'm gone you need to find a place in the Den for yourself, but whatever you do, do not talk to anyone while I'm gone. You'll only cause trouble for yourself," she said.

" Can do, miss!," said Bob, giving a salute with one of his branches.

" _Now to find some decorations_…," thought 18.

----------------------------

Krillin was well on his way home. Today was sure to be one of the best days of his life. Only problem was…. Would the plan work? He already knew that 18 was planning the same plan as him, but 18 didn't know that he knew. Would this mess everything up? Or would it just be a funny coincidence? Maybe she would just laugh at the fact that they just happened to propose at the same time? Or would she be she be angry that he spied on her?

And further more, where did she go? He sure hoped she wasn't in trouble. And why was he worrying in the first place? Kami knows that if anyone tried anything funny they sure would regret it.

Soon enough, he was home. He opened the door to find that he was alone…. or so he thought. On the refrigerator door was a message held up by a magnet.

It read:

_Dear Krillin,_

_I won't be back here until after New Year's. Going to visit Baba. Best wishes and Merry Christmas. Hope you don't spend it alone. Took Oolong with me. _

_Your friend,_

_Master Roshi_

_PS. Buy more food or starve. Oolong ate it all. Again._

"Well, at least I know that I wouldn't have Oolong to bother me," said Krillin to himself, " And no one else is here. I just hope 18 doesn't decide to spend the holidays with here brother."

" What do you mean no one?," said a figure behind Krillin, scaring him half way to his grave.

" WHAT?! WHO ARE YOU!?!," screamed Krillin, frightened to death.

" Calm down. I'm just a tree. I can't hurt anybody if I tried!," said Bob, happy as ever.

" You're a…. talking... tree?," stumbled Krillin.

" Yep. Bob the Tree," said Bob.

" Bob… the… Tree?," said Krillin, still startled.

" Yep. That sums it up," said Bob in his normal happy, Barney-like, voice.

" So, How did you get in my house?," said Krillin, finally recovering.

" Oh, well my master, Android 18 brought me here. She said I could be her Christmas Tree! She's a very nice master, you know. She gave a warm place to stay and treats me very nicely. She also promised to dress me up and make me pretty for Christmas!," said Bob.

" Her Christmas Tree?," said Krillin, lifting an eye-brow.

" Ya! She said something about finding some decorations to dress me up and she told me not to talk to any…. Oh no….," said Bob, just remembering something.

" Oh no what?," said Krillin.

" I'm sorry. I'm not supposed to be talking to anyone. Sorry, I have to go now," said Bob.

" Wait, Bob," said Krillin, " I have some decorations in the hall closet. How's about I decorate you and surprise 18... I mean, your master?"

" That'd be fantastic!," said Bob excitedly.

" Great! Now follow me, Bob! Or should I say, Christmas Tree?," said Krillin happy, watching Bob's face shine with anticipation.

**Read and Review! Final Chapter on it's way! You wouldn't be disappointed!**


	14. The Begining of Forever

**This it my friends. The begining for forever for our favorite couple!**

18 practically had searched every nook and cranny of the Kame House. The attic, the basement, the outdoor shed, but she still couldn't find any thing that even resembled a Christmas bulb. She had heard the after Christmas, people would store the Christmas decorations, all except the tree, until the next Christmas, so certainly Krillin had decorations around here somewhere!

She final gave up and went inside the house, seeing as her search was fruitless. But how would she break it to Bob? He was really looking forward to being a really pretty Christmas Tree, but she was completely broke and she couldn't find any Christmas decorations. She knew Bob would take it pretty hard, but she would certainly get her share as well.

She opened went back to the living room to find that house was dark. Too dark. Something was up. And she knew it.

Suddenly, the lights flicked on to revel….. Bob and Krillin?

Krillin had kept his promise to make Bob the best Christmas Tree he could be. He had coved Bob in beautiful gold and silver tinsel, pretty, shining red and white and all different colored lights. Bulbs of all shapes and colors and sizes, But there was something missing.

" What happened here?," she said, still startled.

" Christmas happened 18, um… I mean master! Christmas happened!," said Bob dancing around happily.

" You didn't….," she said, lifting an eye brow at Krillin who was standing proudly, presenting his work.

" Oh I did," he answered slyly.

" But… how did you? Where did you?…."

" You couldn't find them anywhere because they were the one place _you _didn't think to look."

" Hey guys?," said Bob, " I think you forgot something."

" Oh ya! We forgot to put the star on top!," said Krillin.

" A star?," asked 18.

" That actually has a story behind it, but I'll tell you later," said Krillin.

Krillin dug back inside the box that held the decorations and pulled out a bright, golden star.

" Here 18," he said, handing her the star, " I'll let you do it. Since, this is your first Christmas."

" Hey Bob, do you mind leaning over a bit? I'm not really the tallest person in the world," she said.

" Sure!," he said, leaning over.

She bestowed the star safely on Bob's head. The Christmas Tree was complete. If Bob didn't shine before, he sure was shining now!

" Yippee! Now I'm a REAL Christmas Tree," said Bob bouncing around happily, " Now to call all my friends and rub it in their faces!"

Bob ran into the Kitchen for the phone to proceed with his gloating.

" Humans….," said 18, bored.

" They are pretty strange, aren't they?," answered Krillin.

" Ya. But not as strange as Androids," said 18.

" I'd bet humans are stranger!," defended Krillin.

" Prove it," challenged 18, plainly.

Krillin ran outside, obviously planning something. After about 15 minutes of him not returning, 18 decided to go outside to see if he was alright. There was no hope for her now…….

" Hey 18.…," he said slyly, tapping on the shoulder from behind her back.

She spun around fast to answer, but only to be hit directly in the face by a snowball.

Krillin just stood there with an evil smirk on his face, hiding his hand behind back.

18 was rather mad to say the least. Not only was she kind of hurt seeing an evil smirk on Krillin's face, but he had just plunged a hand full of…Cold stuff?… in her face deliberately.

She had no idea that it was a joke or a friendly gesture to throw a hand full of precipitation in the form of powered ice deliberately at someone. She took it as betrayal.

Krillin face fell from an evil smirk to a frightened look when he saw 18's face flush red and grinding her teeth.

18 was mad. Very mad. She had been betrayed! He was her friend! And now he was trying to kill her?!

She lunged at him, pinning him to the ground, holding a blast to his face larger than his head!

" 18, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?," he screamed, pupils shrinking.

" GETTING RID OF A RAT!," she yelled, ready to launch the blast.

" WHAT!?," he screamed, struggling to get away.

" I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND AND YOU TRY TO KILL ME WITH…THAT BALL OF POWDERED ICE!?," she yelled.

" 18, IT'S CALLED A SNOWBALL! AND I WASN'T TRYING TO KIILL YOU!," he yelled.

" You… Weren't… trying to kill me?," she said, dissolving the blast.

" 18, why do always think the worst? If I was trying to kill you, don't you think I would have done it by now?," he said, calming down.

" What was that thing called again?," she said, letting go of him.

" It's called a snowball. You're supposed to throw it at people and they throw some back. It's really fun," he said, smiling.

" How is throwing precipitated ice in the form of a ball at people fun?," she said, confused.

" Like this!," he said, throwing another snowball at her, hitting her in the face.

Pay back time…..

" Oh. You mean like this!," she said evilly, plunging a snowball twice the size the one Krillin had thrown.

" Oh it's on now!," he said playfully, holding up another snowball.

" Hey guys?," said Bob from the door, " I just got a phone call from my sister. She said she's having a sprout shower for her new little boy, and well, she said that if I don't help with the decorations, she going to kill me. Can I go, masters?"

" Sure, Bob. And you can call us by our real names," said Krillin, forgetting temporarily that was in a snowball fight.

" Thanks master, I mean… Krillin!," he said, flying off the island.

18 threw a snowball at the back of Krillin's head while he was off guard.

" Alright, you asked for it!," he yelled playfully, holding up a snowball, " Now the war can REALLY begin!"

" Bring it!," she said, forming another snowball.

18: (_Gets smacked in the face with a snowball)_

Krillin: _(Gets smacked in the gut with a snowball)_

18: ( _Gets smacked in the chest with a snowball so hard she falls over)_

Krillin: (_ receives a blow to the face with a snowball) _

18: _( bombards Krillin with about 20 or 30 snowballs )_

Krillin: _( disappears, shows up right in front of her and rubs a snowball right in her face)_

18: _( Picks up a glob of snow and smashes it right in Krillin's face)_

Krillin: " NOW IT'S WAR!"

18: " Hey, you started it!"

Krillin: (_ Sticks an energy blast in side a snowball and plunges it at 18, who falls to the ground)_

18: (_ yells out in pain, covering her supposedly wounded face, pretending to be hurt)_

Krillin: " 18, are you ok?!"

18: " What was that for, ow…, oh, man, that hurts!"

Krillin: " I'm sorry, let me help! ( _runs over by her side)_"

18: " you're a fool, you know…."

Krillin: " What?!"

18: (_ quickly drops the act and grins evilly) _You should know better than to drop your guard in front of an android!

They threw snowballs back and forward, back and forward, back and forward until the sun went down ( _Which was a couple of hours, considering they started at 3 o'clock ). _

By then why were both covered in snow and, quite frankly, would make the grade as snowmen with flying colors.

" Alright, I give up!," said Krillin, out of breath, waving a white handkerchief from inside his pocket, " Uncle!"

18 stood in front of him plainly, staring down at him, arms folded.

" Truce?," she said, holding out her hand, emotionlessly.

" Truce," he said, shaking her hand the best he could, obviously tired.

" Truce," she said, shaking his hand lightly, although really she felt like laughing her head off.

" Hey 18, would you like some, hot chocolate or something?," he said, finally catching his breath.

" Hot… chocolate? Is it like, some form of liquid substance or something?," she said, raising an eyebrow.

" Ya? Have you ever had it before?," he said.

" No…," she said, plainly.

" You haven't?! Honey, you haven't lived until you've tried it!," he said.

" Alright, but as long as you don't call me honey, got it?!," she said, annoyed.

" Alright, fine with me!," he said happily, dragging her inside the house.

--

" I just hope I'm not allergic to chocolate," she said, staring at her cup, trying to think of an excuse not to try it. She never was one for trying new things, and now was no different.

" 18, come on, just try it," he said, " if you have an allergic reaction, I'll just take you to the doctor. Besides, knowing you, by the time I actually can get you to drink it, you'll find some strange reason to only have a little. Not enough for an allergic reaction, that's for sure."

" Oh, alright," she said, defeated, " But if I die, I'm coming back take you with me."

She hesitated for a bit, giving him a " Do I have to?" look. But again, was defeated by the infamous " Please?", puppy dog-eyes, look.

She made it look like the hardest thing in the world, but she eventually managed to taste it.

" Well?," he said.

" Ok, so I'm not dead. And this stuff does taste kind of good," she said.

" So…. Um… Until Bob gets back,…. It would seem that…. Well…. It's only us here, and well…. Unless, you…. You know, spend Christmas with your brother…," said Krillin, hesitantly.

" Spend Christmas with him? The way he cooks? No way," she said, spitefully.

" Oh come on, 18. He can't cook that bad," said Krillin doubtfully.

" Oh ya, well then why don't why go over to his place for dinner. I'm sure he'll have a nice mouse casserole prepared, just for you," she said with fake kindness.

" Um…ya, maybe that wouldn't be such a good idea," said Krillin, face flushing pale.

And nothing much else was said after that. They just sat at the table, face to face, drinking their chocolate, although, every once and a while Krillin would try to start a conversation, but failed. It would have been some, primitive form of a date if Krillin would just muster up enough guts to start a decent conversation!

After a while, 18 got bored, as usual, and decided to go do, something, leaving Krillin at the table. A date gone flat….again.

" Maybe I should see what's on the news or something," said Krillin to himself, finally getting up from the table.

He sat on the coach and flicked on the television, flipping channels that were basically meaningless. In short, he was just plain bored!

--

18 was bored. And everybody knows what happens when 18, of all androids, gets bored…

Mayhem. Complete Mayhem.

18 had resorted to that one thing she always wanted to do as long as she can remember….. Make a paper airplane. Only thing is, the only paper she could find in the house was Master Roshi's magazines.

She had no idea what they were about nor did she want to. The only thing she knew is that they were just the right material to make a perfect airplane and to her were useless otherwise.

10 minutes later…..

" There! Perfect! And there're colorful, too!," said 18, observing her legion of perfectly made paper airplanes, at lease 50 of them.

" Now for the test launch!," said 18, excitedly, picking up a couple of her creations and running over to the stairs.

--

" Jeez, I wonder what 18's doing," said Krillin to no one in particular.

Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head. He looked down to see a paper airplane on the floor beside him.

" What the…," thought Krillin, but was interrupted by another paper airplane falling in the same spot as the last.

--

" Fighter plane C-32, cleared for landing," thought 18 to herself, getting ready to throw another plane, obviously number 32.

(A/N: number 32 does not mean it is the 32nd plane thrown. It means it was the 32nd one to be made. She's only thrown about 4 so far.)

" Who keeps throwing paper airplanes? And second of all, who and their right mind would make paper airplanes out of Master Roshi's magazines!?," said Krillin, rubbing his swore head.

--

" Maybe I should fire close range now?," thought 18, proudly.

She was about to shoot some more of her aircrafts when….

" 18!," yelled Krillin from downstairs.

" What?!," she yelled back, annoyed.

" MASTER ROSHI'S GOING TO EAT ME ALIVE IF HE FINDS OUT WHAT YOU DID TO HIS MAGAZINES!," yelled Krillin.

" SO?," yelled 18 back.

" SO, PLEASE STOP BEFORE YOU GET ME KILLED!," yelled Krillin.

" WHY NOT LET HIM KILL ME! I'D LOVE TO SEE HIM TRY!," yelled 18, sarcastically.

" YOU CAN'T TALK ABOUT MASTER ROSHI LIKE THAT!," yelled Krillin, turning red.

" WHO SAYS!?," yelled 18 sarcastically.

" I SAYS!," snapped Krillin back.

" AND WHO CARES WHAT YOU SAY?!," snapped 18, now standing right in front of Krillin.

" YOU SHOULD!," he yelled.

" AND JUST WHY WOULD I DO THAT?!," she yelled.

" BECAUSE YOU'RE THE GUEST IN THIS HOUSE! AND I MAKE THE RULES!," he yelled, way in over his head.

" Well, then…. MAYBE I DON'T HAVE TO BE A GUEST IN THIS HOUSE! I DON'T NEED YOU OR YOUR STUPID RULES!, yelled 18, not meaning a word she just said.

" WELL THEN FINE! GO AHEAD! I DON'T NEED YOU, EITHER!," he yelled, not meaning a single word that came out of his mouth.

" FINE!," she yelled, stumping toward the door.

" FINE!," he yelled, opening the door for her, not meaning that either. He'd sell himself on a farmer's market before he would kick 18 out in the cold.

18 pretended not to be cold as she stood out side in 10 degrees, trying to prove a point, and Krillin tried hard to pretend not to care.

This lasted only about a mere 15 minutes before both of them just broke down and cried their eyes out.

Krillin ran out side to retrieve 18 to realize that the once thought to be tough as nails android, was crying as well.

18 ran up to him and held him tightly as he hugged her, crying on each others shoulders.

It's true, they do fight over the simplest things, but sometimes one must wonder, if they only fight to make up….

" I'm sorry I said I didn't care!," said 18, still crying slightly.

" I'm sorry I said that I didn't care that you didn't care!," said Krillin, still crying as well.

" I'm sorry that's so cold out here!," said 18.

" Come on, 18," said Krillin, " Let's go back inside."

--

" Hey 18, you hungry?," said Krillin, whom had just made up with 18.

" Sure," said 18 in a cheerier than normal voice.

--

_5 minutes later…_

" Your not going to cook THAT are you?," said 18 in a semi-frightened voice.

" 18, there're just pork chops," said Krillin, rising an eyebrow.

" But they look like something out of a Sci-fi movie," said 18, looking down.

" Believe me, 18, you'll like it," said Krillin, reaching into the cabinet for salt and pepper, " There're just not cooked yet."

" Oh, alright, if you say so," said 18, defeated.

And soon enough, she had another complaint.

" It needs to be higher," said 18, looking at the stove.

" No it doesn't," said Krillin, " It's fine."

" No it's not! It'll never cook at this rate!," said 18 in her defense.

" 18, I've done this before. If you make the temperature any higher, you'll burn it," said Krillin, calmly.

" Hey look, what's that?," said 18, pointing away from the wall at nothing.

" What?," said Krillin, turning around falling right into her trap.

While he had his back turned, 18 turned up the temperature on the stove. Big mistake.

Soon enough, the pot was on fire.

" 18, I don't see any….18! WHAT DID YOU DO!?," yelled Krillin.

" Uh.. oh….," said 18, just realizing herself what was happening.

Suddenly, Smokey the Bear appeared inside the room.

" Smokey the Bear?!," said Krillin while 18 just stood confused.

" I'll handle this!," said Smokey, bravely pulling a fire extinguisher from out of no where.

With in minutes, the fire had been vanquished by the brave bear.

" How did you…..?," said 18, jaw-dropped.

" Remember children, never play with matches and when camping, always make sure that the fire is secure. Only you can prevent forest fires," said Smokey as if he were their mother.

" Oookay…," said 18, still not grasping the conversation.

" Now I must be off! Good bye and remember to brush twice a day!," he said, fading back into wherever he came from.

" That was… weird…," said 18.

" Your telling me," said Krillin.

" I'm… sorry for burning the dinner and.. Not listening to you," said 18 as she hung her head in shame.

" Aw, it's ok 18," said Krillin, friendly as ever.

_  
_" So, what do we do now?"

" Grab your coat, 18! We're going out to eat!"

--

_At the ridiculously named restaurant that the author was too lazy to think of a better name for….._

_Annie: CUT!! KILL THE SET!!_

_Author: Annie… what now? Can't you see I'm the middle of a story here?_

_Annie: That's the point. When do I show up again!?_

_Author: (rolls eyes) Look. You've got a big part toward the end, ok? Happy?_

_  
Annie: And another thing, couldn't you think of a name for the restaurant? _

_Author: Alright. How does " The Golden Tuna" work for you?_

_Annie: Fine, but…._

_Author: WHAT NOW!!_

_Annie: Could I be a dog instead? Humans are boring._

_Author: Could you just shut up and make us all happy?_

_Annie: HEY?!_

_Author: Want me to get rid of your mouth?_

_Annie: I'd love to see you try! I dare you to make my….(mouth disappears)._

_Author: Now that that's taken care of….. Back to the story!_

_--_

The Golden Tuna was a nice place to say the least. Nothing too special about it. It had a cozy feeling to it. It even had a band playing.

" So, 18, what are you having?," said Krillin, still looking down at his menu.

" What choice _is_ there?," she said, " It's all the same."

" Not really," said Krillin, " There's tuna, tuna salad, fried tuna, baked tuna, stuffed tuna, tuna sub, tuna with corn, tuna over…… my gosh, your right."

" Are you ready order, sir?," said the waiter in a French accent.

" Um, ya. I'll have the tuna sub," said Krillin, putting down his menu.

" Ya, and I'll have the same," said 18.

" Oh, I'm sorry," said the waiter, " I didn't see your wench there."

" WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME, PUNK??," yelled 18, holding the waiter up in the air by his shirt collar.

" Excuse me sir, but could you please call off your wench," said the waiter calmly.

" Feel free to kill him, 18," said Krillin plainly.

" So sorry, ma'am!," yelled the manager, pulling the waiter from her grip.

" Ya, you'd better be sorry!," yelled 18, rolling up her sleeve, " Where on Kami's green earth did you pick up a rat like punk breath here?!"

" The same gutter _you _came from, madam wench!," yelled the waiter.

" I'm going to make you regret you were ever born," said 18, turning red, " So say your prayers, jerk!"

" Bring it!," said the waiter, pulling out a samurai sword.

" HOLD IT!," yelled the manager.

18 and the waiter gave him an un-amused look.

" Waiter, your fired," said the manager, " Ma'am, yours and your friend's food are free."

" But, sir?!," yelled the waiter, about to cry.

" No butts!," said the manager.

" Keep your lousy minimum wage," said 18 plainly, " We don't need _your_ cruddy tuna. Food this bad shouldn't even be legal!"

" But you haven't even tasted it yet!," pleaded the manager.

" As if I really need to," said 18, walking toward the door, " I've eaten better at my brother's house, and that's REALLY something to consider."

" But……?!," he didn't even have time to finish before she had slammed the door behind her.

" You know, she was right ditch this vampire shack," said Krillin, calmly walking toward the door, " If you were smart, pal, you'd do the same."

Both the waiter and the manager stood speechless.

" Oh man, that's the 3rd one this week!," said the manager, throwing his hat on the ground.

--

_Outside…._

" So, what are we going to do now?," said Krillin.

" Sit right there," said 18, walking across the street, not even paying attention to traffic.

Krillin sat down on the nearest park bench outside the restaurant. Somehow, this felt familiar to him.

" _Why do I feel like I've been here before?,"_ thought Krillin.

Then it hit him.

_Flashback….._

Krillin was absolutely speechless, but yet he responded with a small nod. 18 gently placed her hand on his shoulder and they walk over to the nearest bench. Krillin was still frightened, but began to calm down once he sat down.

For about ten minutes neither of them said anything, they just say there, staring at each other, wondering who will speech first, until Krillin finally spoke.

" It's been about 3 weeks since you flew away, I was worried if you were dead or something", said Krillin.

"Me?, Dead?, and exactly what would kill me?", said 18 in disbelief.

" We, you could have gotten sick or something, you know, it is -0 right now and is bound to get could colder, or you might get killed or be poisoned or rabid, or something…", said Krillin.

" Well, I don't think that Androids can get colds, and I think that I could take on an army of those pathetic humans in my sleep, and …", she was cut short by Krillin.

" By the way, where _do_ you sleep and have you found 17 yet?", said Krillin.

" Well, as for the sleeping thing, wherever I can, like on a roof or in a tree, and as for 17, well….," 18 soon begin to have tears in her eyes, but she would be darned if she was going to let anyone see her crying, so to keep from any explanation, she stood up and turned the other way, but it was almost to obvious to Krillin that she was crying.

_End Flashback…._

" Hello, earth to Krillin?," said 18.

Krillin looked up to see a hot dog in each hand of his friend.

" But I thought you didn't like hot dogs?," said Krillin.

" Well that's why your going to help me eat them, now aren't you?," said 18, handing Krillin a hot dog.

" Ok, but… it'd better have mustard!," said Krillin playfully.

" Who eats hot dogs without mustard?," said 18 as she sat down beside him, " I mean come on, I know this is a heathen world, but that would be just… weird."

Krillin just couldn't help but stare at 18. Not only because of the fact that she at the whole thing with two bites, but because he really just enjoy being with her.

" _There he goes again," _thought 18, " _I'd know THAT look anywhere."_

" Alright," said 18, plainly, not looking up to see Krillin's face, " Make your move, hot shot."

" What?!," said Krillin, swallowing hard.

" Oh, come on Krillin," said 18, rolling her eyes, " I'm not that stupid. This is some lower form of a date, isn't it?"

" WHAT? This isn't a date," said Krillin in his defense.

" Right, sure. It's not a date. Ya, ya, I've heard it before. Poppycock. Just say what you have to say," said 18.

" Well, I…," sweat dropped Krillin.

" Your pathetic, you know. Now I see why you don't have any girl friends. You never had the guts to talk to them. Or even admit you were on a date, huh?," said 18, plainly.

" If that's so true then how come you're here?!," said Krillin, trying to be clever.

" Now we're getting somewhere. You just called me your girlfriend," said 18, out smarting him again.

" You're not my girlfriend!," he said, lying only to himself.

" Do I even have to repeat what you said back on Kami's lookout?," said 18.

_Flashback…._

" Oh I get it now!," said the young boy, Gohan, " You've got a crush on Android 18!"

" (_slaps Gohan in the back of the head_) Thanks for the broadcast, mister smooth!," said Krillin, annoyed.

_End of Flashback….._

" I was framed!," yelled Krillin as his last defense, though failing miserably.

" Well then how come you freaked out so badly when I kissed you on the highway?," said 18 smartly.

" You still remember that?!," said Krillin, wanting to fall out off the bench.

" You do, obviously," she said plainly.

" _Why is she always out smarting me?_," thought Krillin, " _It's like she can read my mind or something."_

" HEY YO!," yelled an all too familiar voice.

" _What the….?_," thought Krillin.

" Hey, 18, did you hear that?," said Krillin.

" Hear what?," she replied.

" Hey, idiot!," yelled the voice again, " WAKE UP!"

" WHO ARE YOU?!," yelled Krillin back as his voice echoed all the way up to Kami's lookout.

A couple of people walking by said something like " Who? Me?" or " What?" and others said things like, " Get a life" or " Loser".

" NOT YOU!," he screamed to the top of his voice, " CAN'T ANYONE ELSE HEAR THIS?!"

Everyone, even 18, gave him that " Are you nuts or something?" look.

" Incase I haven't already made my point…. I'M YOUR CONSCINCE!," snapped the voice again.

" Hey… I know you… Your 18's conscience, aren't you?," said Krillin.

" Just figured that out, Einstein?," she said plainly.

" THEN WHAT ARE YOU DOING INSIDE MY HEAD?!," yelled Krillin.

" That's it, I'm out of here," she said, packing her bags.

" Wait… where _can _you go?," said Krillin.

" Inside someone else's head that actually can _use_ a conscience!," she said as she jumped out of his ear on to the bench.

18's eyes nearly popped out of her head when she saw her conscious walk strait out of Krillin's head.

" Eight?!…. What the heck!?," said 18 as calmly as possible.

" So long, Suckers. I'm blowin' this joint," said Eight as she picked up her bags.

" But… you're my conscience! Your not supposed to just walk out and leave!," yelled 18.

" Your conscience? Ha! They don't pay me enough to do _this_ job!," said Eight.

" But then why did you go inside of me?," said Krillin.

" Cause, clueless, I thought you'd have a little more since then the " love master" over there!," said Eight, pointing to 18.

" But wait, what happen to my original conscience?," asked Krillin, looking over 18, boiling mad right now.

" He's at the coffee shop down the street. Don't worry, he'll be back. He's just taking a little break," said Eight.

" Why are you mad at us, just tell us why," said Krillin kindly, although Eight was still in a huff.

" Because, tweedle dee and tweedle dim, I've sat though nearly 14 chapters of this poor excuse for a love story! And frankly, I've had enough of it! No kissing scenes, no sunsets, not even a decent date! This is THE worst story I've EVER had the misfortune to be a part of!," yelled Eight, finally making her point, " Now goodbye!"

18 and Krillin sat speechless as they watched Eight walk down the street before calling a cab and riding away.

" She maybe tiny, but she sure can be a pretty big pain in the tush," said 18.

" Ya, but what can we expect?," said Krillin playfully, " She is _your_ conscious! We wouldn't be here right now if you were _perfectly _sane!"

" Well far as the part, your conscious is out to lunch now!," she said in the same manner, " Your not completely right up there either, Mr. Desperado!"

" You know, there's something I've always wanted to do when my conscious was away," said Krillin in his normal tone.

" And what's that? Drive a car off the edge of a cliff? Go diving in Niagara Falls? Go swimming in a piranha infested lake?," she teased.

" No… this….," he said.

Just as she was about to question as to what he was about to do, he leaned over kissed her on the cheek.

From this moment on, her life would be changed forever.

" _He KISSED me! He kissed me on the cheek! He actually kissed ME!,_" she thought as her heart fluttered with delight.

Krillin, however, had a very different thought in mind.

" _Oh man, nice one Krillin! You really blew it now! I bet she hates me for sure!_," thought Krillin as his heart pounded as well, though for a very different reason.

Then 18 broke the silence.

" You know, Krillin," she said in a slyly tone, " You've really started something you can finish."

" _Oh no! here it comes!_," thought Krillin, assuming the worst.

Just when 18 had opened he mouth to say something, she remembered that Bob was most likely home by now, and she didn't want him raiding the refrigerator while they weren't there.

" Last one to the Kame House is a bald monk!," she said as she flew into the air.

" Hey, wait I am a bald monk!," he said as he followed her.

--

Today was the day. The day that the men would be separated from the boys, or at least Krillin would. It was the day that he would face the greatest challenge of his life. The day that would determine life or death. It was Christmas morning. It was sink or swim for Krillin. Today was… proposal day. A day that he knew all to well. Only this time, he had a better chance of avoiding heart brake. Last time, he had proposed to a tramp, although, he didn't know it at the time. This time was sure to be different.

It was 6:00 am. One hour until Christmas morning by late sleeper's standards.

(Let's put some Christmas cheer into this, shall we?)

(A/N: I did NOT write this poem. I only tweaked it…a lot…)

**Twas an hour before Christmas, when all through the house  
Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse.  
The stockings were hung by the trio with care,  
In hopes that St Nicholas soon would be there.**

**The gang were nestled all snug in their beds,  
While visions of Pizza danced in their heads.**

**When out on the lawn there arose such a clatter,  
Bob sprang from his bed to see what was the matter.  
Away to the window Bob flew like a flash,**

**Tore open the shutters and threw up the sash.**

**The moon on the breast of the new-fallen snow  
Gave the luster of mid-day to objects below.  
When, what to Bob's wondering eyes should land,  
But what looked be a little girl with a note in hand.**

**So frightened was Bob, for this human he had never seen,**

**He gabbed a bat and went on the attack!**

" **Get away from my house, you little rat!," yelled Bob at the figure while holding up his bat. **

**He charged at the suspecting visitor, and got a good swing, but did not achieve anything.**

**There was only a loud thud as the tree fell cold, despite all of his clout. He had frightened Annie, who the visitor was, so he got what was coming to him, and with blow, was knocked out.**

" _**What a strange world I live in,**_**" thought** **Annie as she walk in the house. She was not there to steal or to even harm a mouse. She had one goal in mind, one goal to be fulfilled. Today was the day she had only dreamed would come. The day that she would get her wings and a true angel she would become. **

**She entered the door, but only got two feet. For again she was stopped, only this time, the foe would not be so easy to beat.**

**Her challenger this time was not other that 18, with arms crossed and a disgusted scowl on her face.**

**Annie was scared, but also struck with glee, for the freighting android that stood before her was just the person she wanted to see.**

" **Buddy!," she cried as her eyes lit up, " It's so good to see you again! Hopefully this means we're all in good luck!"**

**18 was puzzled as to what her friend meant or what event would cause her to arrive at such an hour. **

**Though Annie's face was gleeful, 18's face remained sour. She picked her up by the collar of shirt and with in a stern tone 18 uttered: " Why are you here and what is that piece of clutter?"**

**The unhappy android gave a look that would have killed anyone that was weak hearted. **

**Just as Annie was about to explain, Krillin trotted down stairs and a warm "Good Morning!" he exclaimed.**

**Merry as he was, this feeling was soon shattered. " Would either you care to explain just what is the matter!?," he shouted in anger.**

**Annie cleared her throat and quietly she said: " I'll answer your question, 18, if you would please not crush my head."**

**18 put her down, even though, she wasn't going to hurt her in the first place, but still had that angry scowl on her face.**

" **This is why I'm here," said Annie as she held up the note, " From this day on, I will wear a new coat."**

**Both 18 and Krillin alike were puzzled by this riddle that didn't sound right.**

" **Today is the day that I will finally take flight."**

" **For years I have been waiting, but today I get my wings! I've been waiting years for those things!," she continued, " But don't think I was only in it for my own treasure. Just being your friend is my greatest leisure!"**

" **What do you need us to do anything?," said Krillin, finally understanding.**

" **This note," she began, " I need you to sign it. It proves you said yes to something you've looked for and finally finding it."**

**Krillin was puzzled, but 18 knew what she meant. She suddenly knew why her mind had been twisted and bent. Through the last 6 months had been tearful and confusing, it was her fears she was losing.**

" **If it's wings you want, that is what you will surely get," said 18, as if winning a bet, " I will sign it if you like, cause' there's no turning back."**

**Then Krillin realized what the mystery note meant. Know he knew why so much time Annie had spent. She was here to bring them together, and know he was sure day was one of good weather. **

" **The dotted line is where you should sign," said Annie as she handed Krillin a pin and the letter. **

**Without a second thought, he signed swiftly, knowing it was for the better. **

**He handed it to 18, who signed as well, without thinking twice to read it. For they all knew that now they had succeeded.**

**Annie rolled up the letter and sprang into the air with all her might, " Yippee!", she cried, " I now pronounce you man and wife!"**

**She whistled a loud call and in a moment a sleigh appeared, dressed in red and green and tied to a reindeer.**

**And they heard her exclaim as she rose out of sight,**

**"Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good-night!"**

" That girl is crazy," said 18 with her jaw hanging open.

" Ya, but not as crazy as you," said Krillin playfully.

" No, your way crazier than me!," said 18 in the same tone.

" You want to bet?!," challenged Krillin.

18 packed a snowball together and said, " You bet I do!"

Krillin armed himself as well and they went to war again.

Seems like there wont be anything romantic happening anytime soon….

_Late that evening……_

" YOU MEAN WE BOTH GOT RINGS?!," screamed 18.

" Um.. Ya…," said Krillin sheepishly.

" Wow… we really DO think alike…," said 18.

And so the proposals were made and everything was right. Annie got her wings finally, and everyone lived happily ever after…..

That is… until the sequel!


End file.
